Underneath
by LaPushWolf
Summary: Eden Uley has known Embry her whole life and secretly loved him for half of it. Except now everything is changing, including herself. Embry finds himself blaming his loneliness for his attraction to Sam's daughter, but is that really it? Rated M
1. Introduction

" _Waking up this morning, thinking this can't be real,_

_They say there is nothing love can't heal,_

_Why don't you come on down, so you can feel what I feel_

_Sitting all alone in this place,_

_Even though we're here face to face_

_There is nothing gone but something wrong_

_I know what to say but don't know where to begin_

_The fear of loosing you beneath my skin,_

_Is there resolution for this pain, that I'm in_

_If only you could feel what I dream,_

_Maybe you could hear what I mean_

_There is nothing gone but there's something missing_

_Can't you see, that I'm stuck here, underneath_

_And you're making it hard to breathe_

_Take a look around and tell me what you see_

_You'll find me underneath"_

_- Underneath, Hanson _

_(Prolouge) _

**Underneath **

I want to start talking but where would I even begin? Once the lie has been told, the consequences been rendered, how do you find your way back to the beginning? If only they could see what I dream or hear what I mean without having to speak the words. The pain gets worse with each passing day. Fighting against your own nature and denying your heart its greatest desire is not only physically draining, but I find myself unable to carry on an intelligent conversation. I don't even recognize myself anymore. I see my familiar reflection, my father's deep eyes and my mother's rounded lips but I'm not the same person anymore.

My inability to accept that fact is the exact reason why I'm in this mess. My anger, resentment and fear led me to lie to the people I love. Most importantly it led me to deceive the one person I care about most in this world.

I'm lost. I've vanished without leaving my own conscious a path to follow. I want out, but I'm blinded to the solution that I need. I have to somehow conquer my self -insecurities and over power my own stubbornness in order to break free. I have to peel back the layers and finally show what lies underneath.


	2. Living For a Dream

Chapter 1: Living For a Dream

Cinnamon. Fiery, hot, mouth watering Cinnamon. She let her tongue lavish the smooth border of Embry Call's chest enjoying the taste it left in her mouth. Her stomach twisted in pleasure as she heard him sigh her name. Her lips ventured lower, her teeth grazing over his hipbone causing him to curse under his breath. Embry's hand found her hair, stroking it encouragingly. She smiled against his copper skin, almost laughing to herself. She'd waited so long for this, for Embry Call naked and willing in her bed. She needed no encouragement, only an infinite amount of time to enjoy every last moment of it. Embry whined, impatient and eager. The sound thrilled her to no end, and she found herself pulling her body forward to straddle his waist. His dark eyes met hers, intense in a way she'd never experienced before. He whispered her name again, begging now. Her fingers traced across his lips, shushing him quietly. She couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath of air when his tongue darted out, licking her fingertips. Her need for him suddenly grew, if it were even possible to want him more than she already did. She knew Embry was right, the time had come, and she needed him now. Her body rose over his, scooting back preparing to ease his pain. Her hand reflexively gripped his shoulder as she let Embry take her for the very first time.

-0-

Eden Leann Uley awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring into her ear. Her eyes burst open, her hands flying out from her body to grip the side of the bed as her heart thundered inside her chest. She could feel the faint hint of sweat dripping down her cheek as she realized it had all been a dream. Suddenly, her surprise turned to anger. Her teeth ground together bitterly as she sat up in the bed eyeing the alarm clock on her nightstand. It had all been nothing but a stupid, ridiculous dream. She heaved out a heavy, annoyed sigh before leaning over and pounding her fist against the clock willing it to stop its constant shrieking. Honestly, she felt like throwing it against the wall in hopes of watching it split into a thousand tiny little pieces. It had only been a dream, and she didn't even get to enjoy that without having it rudely interrupted. She threw her covers aside, swinging her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. She huffed loudly to the empty room, grabbing her black, silk house coat out of the floor next to her bed.

It was freezing cold in her house, despite the fact that her heat was set on eighty degrees. She pulled the ties tightly around her waist cursing the dreadful winters of the Olympic Peninsula. Things had seemed so much warmer when she thought she had a wolf in her bed. She immediately focused her thoughts on a steaming cup of coffee, but caught herself looking back at her empty bed before leaving the room. The opposing side of the bed, opposite to which she slept, was still neatly untouched. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust and if she was being honest, disappointment.

" Stupid dreams." She grumbled to herself, heading to the kitchen. " I'm twenty-two years old and a woman! I'm not a fourteen year old boy."

She stomped into the kitchen and began throwing cabinets open. Something about the rash actions seemed to calm her down. After much banging and clanging, she managed to gather all the necessities for her cup of coffee. She didn't even like coffee, however, she needed the warmth and the caffeine it provided. She planned on sprucing up the nasty drink with enough sugar and cream to make it tolerable.

" Good morning to you too." A groggy voice croaked behind her, causing her to fling herself into the counter top.

The surprise and fear had caught her off guard, but the familiar voice finally sunk into her slow moving brain. She exhaled and loosed her gripped on the counter before turning around to greet her little brother. " Sorry, Tate." She apologized. " I completely forgot about you crashing here last night."

Tate shrugged, because he was easy going like that. " You're forgiven, if you make me a cup of that fancy coffee." He smiled angelically at her, teeth sparkling against his rustic skin.

" Sure." She agreed, motioning for him to take a seat at the table.

Tate sat down, propping his feet up and stretching his long arms out above his head. Eden would have laughed if she still wasn't so shocked by how much her little brother had grown in the past six months. Tate was five years younger than her, and over the years she'd gotten used to being the bigger of the two. She studied her little brother, assessing that there wasn't much little left about him. Tate now stood at a steady six foot four inches with his once shaggy, dark locks now cut to a short, disheveled mess. In fact, looking at him now, with the dark circles forming under his bright eyes, she almost wanted to cry. She hated seeing Tate look so tired and worn out like he'd been the past couple of weeks. Mostly importantly, she hated the reason for it. She'd secretly hoped, despite Tate's exuberant willingness, that he wouldn't follow the same path as their father. The last thing Eden wanted was her little brother prancing about as a wolf at all hours of the night in hunt of vampires like her father, Sam Uley, had done for larger part of her childhood. She spent her life watching him, and all the other men she loved in her life risk everything to protect their people and she didn't want to add Tate to the list of things she needed to worry about.

She had hoped in vain, though. They all knew it was inevitable as soon as the growth spurt started. She remembered the day Tate came home from school complaining of a fever, only to be over joyed when their mother explained that it was only a symptom leading up to his transformation. Tate had phased for the very first time almost three weeks ago and she along with her mother, Emily, cried the better part of three days about it. Tate laid his head down on the kitchen table and yawned, sleepily. The poor kid found out the hard way that being a wolf wasn't as glorious as he expected.

Eden fixed two cups of coffee, taking them over to the table and sliding one of them under the nose of her now snoozing wolf. He instantly perked up, opening his eyes with renewed eagerness and his nose in the air sniffing intently. " Thanks Sis." He smiled, grabbing the cup and gulping down half the contents.

" You're welcome." She whispered, leaning back and taking a small sip of her own.

After draining the last drop out of the cup he turned to her expectantly. " So, why were you fighting with the cabinets this morning exactly?" He asked. " I thought Quil had come searching for me."

She shuddered, remembering the dream vividly. A renewed disappointment flushed her system to her complete and total despair. " Morning grumpies." She lied, focusing her attention on the cup in her hands.

Lucky for Eden, Tate was completely gullible and believed her lie without hesitation. She hated having to lie to him, but telling the truth was just not plausible in this instance. Especially, now that Tate shared his every waking thought with the reason of said intense grumpiness this morning. The last thing she needed was Embry Call finding out that he had a secret admirer, and even worse that he would realize it was her. It was best, for everyone involved, that she keep this secret to herself, like she'd been doing for the past six years.

" So, what time do you have to report to training?" She asked, effectively changing the subject.

Tate ran a tired hand over his face, grimacing as he thought. " Ten, I think." He scratched his head, thinking harder. " Or maybe it was nine? Either way, Bryce is going to pick me up. So, I'll know it's time when he shows up."

Eden couldn't help but smile into her coffee. Of course, Tate would depend on Bryce to remember the time for their wolf training. She found it funny how some things never seemed to change, the dynamics of Tate and Bryce's friendship being one of them. Bryce had been Tate's best friend since birth, practically. At first it had been a sensible friendship, Bryce was in on the wolf secret too, because his father Paul was in my dad's pack. However, through the years their friendship became much more than just convenience. The two boys practically lived together and it only made sense that they would end up phasing for the first time within days of each other.

Eden opened her mouth to speak, but Tate beat her to the point. " I know." He groaned, rolling his eyes at her. " I need to be more responsible."

" And less of a smart ass." She added for good measure.

He smiled innocently at her before laying his head back down on the table. Eden took another sip of coffee as a loud banging began on her front door. Tate's head instantly popped up turning toward the noise. " Shit." He cursed when the knocking continued. " Tell him I'll be ready in five minutes."

Before Eden could object, Tate jumped to his feet and hurried down the hallway to the bathroom. She guessed that meant she was responsible for answering the door. She slowly pulled herself up on her feet and shuffled to the door. She made sure to look through the peephole, assuring herself that it was Bryce before opening the door. She wasn't scared of an intruder, but rather one of the other wolves, Embry especially, to see her sporting such a lovely lop-sided ponytail. She pulled the door open to a growling Bryce Jenkins. " I knew you would be late." He hissed, but suddenly caught himself when he realized whom he was yelling at.

He bit his lip and attempted to smile apologetically. " Sorry." He whispered. " I thought you were Tate."

Eden chuckled as she leaned against the side of the door frame. Bryce was her little brother's opposite in most every way. Where Tate was tall and lean, Bryce was shorter, only six foot two and thicker built. To be honest, Bryce was almost a mirror reflection of his father, especially now that he'd shaved off every last inch of his hair. " He ran for the shower when he heard you coming." Eden confessed. " Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?"

He shook his head while he backed up away from the door. " No, thanks." He explained. " I already had three cups before I left my house. Mom is already complaining that I'm addicted to the stuff now."

Eden hid her smile, because that definitely sounded like something Rachel would say. She was such a worry wort when it came to her baby, even though he was three times her size now. Bryce walked over and sat down on the porch swing making it squeak loudly in resistance to his weight. " Rough night?" She asked noticing that Bryce's eyes were already closed.

He merely nodded, not bothering to open them to answer. " Jacob ran our ass to Canada and back last night, said we needed conditioning."

Eden clenched her teeth, because that too sounded just like Jacob. Bryce's eyes were open now, examining Eden's reaction. " It's not too bad." He quickly amended. " Dad said Sam was a lot worse when he was Alpha."

Eden nodded, but either way she would have a word with Jake. Tate and Bryce were just kids, seventeen year old boys and they shouldn't be expected to kill their self trying to gain experience that took the rest of the pack years to obtain. Tate suddenly burst through the door behind her, almost causing her to spill her coffee. He spun around on the porch looking for his best friend. Bryce sat silently on the swing, his arms crossed over his chest. " I'm ready!" Tate announced when he noticed the scowl on Bryce's face.

" I said I would be here at eight." Bryce reminded him stiffly.

" Eight!" Tate yelled turning to me like he just remembered. " I knew it was something like that."

Eden shook her head and began to retreat back into the house as Bryce stood to join her brother. She stopped just inside the door when she heard her name whispered behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tate running down the sidewalk toward Bryce's faded gray truck sitting in the driveway. Her eyes were brought back to the porch as Bryce whispered her name once again. His eyes, like Tate's were tired but it didn't stop them from penetrating her when she caught them. " Sorry." He said again, more meaningful this time. " I'll make him crash at my house from now on."

She waved her hand dismissively trying to ignore the smile on his face that somehow made him look so much older. " Don't worry about it. I'm his sister, I have to love him anyway."

He nodded, still smiling, before giving her a quick wave goodbye. Eden stood in the door watching until the truck disappeared around the edge of the trees that outlined her driveway. She slowly shut the door and turned back toward the kitchen. She had an hour before she was required to be at work, which meant she needed another cup of coffee. However, today was Wednesday, which meant Embry would be working as well. She knew she better switch that to two cups of coffee, a long bath and maybe a memory extraction procedure. The sound of her name on his lips echoed in her mind at the thought causing her to shake her head so violently that the band fell out of her hair. She sighed glumly heading toward the bathroom. She suspected that no amount of brain rattling would keep the thoughts of Embry at bay today.

-0-

Eden was shivering relentlessly as she fumbled with the keys to the back door of the body shop where she worked. She flung the back door open as quickly as she could running inside toward the warm heat. She hopped up and down in her parka trying to jump start blood flow back into her limbs. Once she was able to wiggle her toes again, she headed down the hallway pass the storage rooms and tiny kitchenette toward the main office and shop. She grinned wickedly to herself as she caught hint of rock music. Just because the door was locked didn't mean Eden was the first employee to arrive, which was exactly what she'd been counting on.

She took her time hanging up her coat and placing the left over pasta she'd brought in the fridge. On the way back through the office she stopped momentarily to fix her wind blown hair in the two-way glass window separating the waiting area from the shop. When she was finally satisfied that it was as tame as it was going to get she tip toed her way over into the door way. The deep rhythm of the bass rattled in her chest as it filled the room. The rusted, red sixty-seven Mustang sat in the far back left corner of the shop with the windows down and the hood popped open. Though everything about the old car thrilled Eden, it paled in comparison to the man standing in front of it.

Embry Call, shirtless in oil smeared jeans was leaned over beneath the hood working diligently to install the new alternator he must have gotten in over the weekend. A slow smiled spread across Eden's face because this was even better than what she'd been hoping for this morning. She could already feel the heat seeping up her spine as a warm flush of hormones flooded her system. She reflexively bit her lip as her eyes trailed down the long, lean muscles of his back until they met the white rim of his gray boxer briefs that teasingly outlined the edge of his jeans. She didn't seem to notice how her fingers clenched around the side of the door. This had been a brilliant idea. The sight of that delicious exposed skin brought back a flash of memories causing her mouth to water. She thought she could almost recall the taste of his skin.

Before she could get her thoughts under control, and remind herself that it was only a dream, Embry suddenly froze in position. His head rose slightly turning to the side. Eden had managed to sneak in the shop unnoticed, but now her wild, erratic heart beat was going to give her away. " Eden?" He asked quietly, barely audible over the music blasting from the radio.

Eden cleared her throat hoping to avoid letting her husky voice reveal her intentions. " Yes." She confirmed, quickly turning away to walk back into the office.

She quickly busied herself, cursing under her breath. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, especially after last night. " Eden." The sound of his voice saying her name caused her knee to involuntarily jerk into the desk.

She gritted her teeth against the pain as she slowly turned around. Embry stood in the doorway, now wearing a unbuttoned, faded, blue work shirt twirling around an oil covered part in his hands. He leaned casually against the door. " You're early today." He said looking down at the part as he casually inspected it.

She rounded the desk in order to stand by behind it. She needed something separating herself from him to lessen the temptation. She couldn't stop thinking about the places he could put those dirty hands. " I have a lot of work today." She blurted out.

His eyes followed her hand that was meant to display the piles of paper work on the desk, but it was completely empty. Only then did she remember finishing everything early on Friday. " Uh huh." Embry smiled. " I see."

Eden exhaled sharply plummeting down in her seat. " Okay. That was a lie." She admitted.

His lips curved mockingly. " I never would have guessed." He teased.

She straightened her shoulders to try again. " I didn't sleep very well last night." She admitted because that at least wasn't a lie.

" Nightmares?" He asked causing her to almost laugh. Almost. She became too distracted by the long eye lashes surrounding the deep, chocolate eyes that stared up at her now.

She slowly shook her head no, unwilling to trust her voice now. " Did Tate spend the night again?" He guessed.

" Yes." That was a perfect idea. She would blame it all on her brother. She'd covered for his little rule-breaking ass for years now. He owed her this. " He crashed on my couch again."

He nodded his head knowingly. " Well, I made coffee if you want some." He suggested. " Or you could just take a nap. I won't tell Jake."

" Thanks." She smiled. " But I might just start the inventory a few days early."

He rolled his eyes turning back toward the shop. " You work too hard little Sam." He laughed. " You should get out more."

" Says the boy who spends all his free time underneath the hood of a car." She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Touché." He agreed staring at the part in his hand again.

Eden agreed whole heartedly, but she much preferred if they went out together. However, that thought never seemed to enter Embry's mind. She couldn't understand why that fact still surprised her. She'd spent the last six years of her life and most of her childhood trying to somehow gain the attention and affection of that man, only to fail miserably. She should have lost hope after returning to the Rez after college only to find absolutely nothing had changed. She was a grown woman now, mature, self-sustaining and according to all her uncles the spitting image of her mom. Except, Embry didn't seem to notice any of those things. He treated her now, exactly the way he did when she was twelve.

The awkward silence continued as Eden couldn't stop herself from staring at Embry who was hell bent on looking anywhere but back at her. " I guess I should go finish my car." He said pointing behind him as he slowly started to back up.

" Yeah." Eden hurried to agree. " I should really go get started on the inventory."

He smiled shyly as he walked away but then suddenly spun back around. " Oh yeah." He said pointing at the car behind him. " The music. Does it bother you?"

She jumped at his quick movement, because she'd been checking out his ass again." It's fine." She assured him with a nervous wave.

He grinned. " Okay. Good. It helps me focus." He trotted back over to the Mustang and didn't look back. Once he was out of sight Eden breathed out letting her head fall back against the seat laughing at her self. Real smooth, she thought. You would think after four years of college she would have gained some kind of usable experience when it came to talking to guys, but apparently the concept still eluded her. It didn't help that now every time he spoke, the mere sound of his voice had her knees buckling. Her hand reflexively dropped to her knee rubbing the spot that would surely end up bruised. She thought about him for one more long instant and then finally decided that she might as well go on and admit the fact that today was going to be one hellaciously long day.


	3. The Days Grow Longer

A/N: This will probably be the only time I overlap scenes, but I just need to give some background info and answer some of the questions you asked during the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3: The Days Grow Longer

The bitter, cold wind brushed across the tip of short, grey fur along Embry Call's back. A normal person would be begging for mercy against the harsh conditions, but Embry was very far from being a normal person. In fact, he couldn't even call himself an actual person at the moment. He rolled over in the crackling leaves, yawning deeply as he pushed up dirt with his paws. He'd been out all night running patrols with Seth and decided a short, but effective power nap was in order. It had definitely done the trick and now he lay under the protection of a giant Pine tree wide awake as the sun began to rise in the distance.

He scratched his ear, and shook the leaves out of his fur as he noticed that some time in the last hour he'd gained company. Just off to his left, out in the middle of the brushy opening were two small wolves circling endlessly around each other. He sat up on his haunches, momentarily interested while he waited for one of them to make the necessary attack maneuver to accelerate an official take down. Five, very long minutes later he slumped back down on the ground as the wolves continued their stand off. He was officially one more semi circle away from taking out one of them himself.

Suddenly, the ears of the two wolves peaked and their eyes glanced toward Embry with worried expressions. He realized then that he'd accidentally let that thought slip. " Only joking." He thought, trying to make amends. " But you have to admit, you two are pretty damn boring."

The darker wolf, a deep shadowy black, perked its head up first. " And you're just so damn entertaining over there taking a nap," Tate barked, rolling his eyes.

" We were just waiting on Jacob." Bryce, a soft, copper colored wolf, clarified, a little more nicely. " We weren't really practicing."

" Uh huh. Sure." Embry stood up and stretched out his long limbs and yawned one more time. " Where is Jacob anyway? Shouldn't he be laughing, or instructing you, or whatever he does."

Both of the boys looked at each other, and it was obvious they were completely clueless. " Just said he'd back in a few minutes and not to leave your side." Bryce explained.

Embry let out a disgruntled snort. " I guess that means I'm on baby duty until he gets back." Great. That was exactly how he liked starting out his mornings.

" I'm not a baby." Tate countered, bringing him self up to his full height. Embry had to admit the kid was big for age, but an Alpha's son should be. " I can take care of myself."

" Right." Embry silently cursed himself, he was so used to just speaking his mind around all the other guys. He kept forgetting that Tate and Bryce hadn't developed a tolerance for the wolf pack mental bantering yet. " I know you can kid. I'm just giving you a hard time."

Before Tate could answer, a loud thud sounded in the near distance. Embry's head quickly turned toward the noise, dissecting every minute sound. Bryce and Tate stared at him, puzzled. It was the sound of footsteps, he was sure of it, and they were running at full speed. Without thinking he immediately jumped to his feet, his claws digging into the dirt pushing himself forward. He jumped in front of the two, young wolves spinning around to face the direction of the coming attack. His body hunched over reflexively preparing for an impact, but he bared his sharp teeth ready to fight back. Two seconds later, Jacob Black burst through the trees roaring like a mountain lion until he slid to a complete stop exactly one foot in front of Embry.

The adrenaline was bursting through his veins so fast he had to fight back the urge to leap forward and take a bite out of Jacob's neck. Instead he threw a hard, well-placed jab straight to his snout. " What the hell Jake?" He screamed as Jacob stumbled over against the blow.

Tate and Bryce were still huddled behind Embry, hunched down with their tail between their legs. " I could have fucking killed you!" He continued as Jacob regained his composure.

" That was the point." Jacob growled rubbing his nose with his paw. " Look at you and now look at them."

Embry turned to find the bright-eyed wolves shaking as they peered around at Jacob. Embry let out an annoyed huffed. " Okay, I understand the point." He breathed. " But why exactly didn't you let me in on it?"

Jacob was back to full height again, the alpha was in training mode. " Because then it wouldn't have been instinctual. They needed to realize exactly how much they still had to learn. Unless you want to be the one to tell Rachel, Emily and Eden why a couple Vampires managed to ambush their little boys while they were completely unprepared."

Embry winced at the thought, but he was still pissed that his nap had been ruined. Suddenly, the vision before his eyes changed. Instead of the wooded forest was the tall, lean figure of Eden Uley. She was standing in the doorway of her house, wearing a short, black, silk robe. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a messy knot on the side of her head and she held her favorite patched-eyed doggy mug full of coffee. Embry felt an odd rush of admiration as she smiled over the rim of the cup.

" Dude!" Tate screamed causing the vision to vanish. He stumbled over and crashed into Embry's shoulder as he tried to claw the vision out of his head. " You've got to stop that shit! It's weird for me."

" Sorry." Bryce apologized. " I'm trying, honest. It's just Jacob said her name and we just saw her a few minutes ago."

" Come on Tate." Jacob encouraged. " We talked about this, you've got to give the guy time. Trust me, it takes more than a couple weeks to get over your first crush."

" You would know." Embry snorted as he walked by giving Jacob the perfect opportunity to return the punch to the face. However, Embry ducked just in time throwing a toothy grin back at Jacob.

" Well I don't remember giving him permission to like my sister in the first place." Tate hissed as he continued to shake his head.

" Like I gave you permission to take Charlotte to the prom last year?" Bryce countered.

" She asked me!" Tate reminded. " And just for that I plan on imprinting on her as soon as she comes back home on Christmas break."

The two wolves were now facing each other growling. Embry chuckled as he studied Jacob's amused expression. " Sounds like they need a day with Seth." He suggested.

Jacob nodded in agreement. " Yep. I'll let Seth teach you boys the joys of sharing the pack mind with your older sister and how quickly you can learn to control your thoughts if you try hard enough."

Jacob quickly separated the two wolves, who'd obviously hadn't gotten used to everyone knowing all their dark secrets just yet. It gets easier over the years, especially when you no longer have anything left to hide.

" Well, Jake." Embry smiled, slowly backing his way out of the clearing. " Have fun going down memory lane. I'm heading to work."

Jacob bared his teeth, but unlike the boys, he knew Jake could take a joke.

" One day, Embry Call." Jacob yelled as he disappeared through the trees. " One day we'll all sit back and laugh at you!"

Embry rolled his eyes as he began to pick up speed. One day his ass, he chuckled. He knew exactly what Jake was referring to, but it had been over twenty years now, and he hadn't imprinted yet. He was pretty positive, and he would probably bet his Mustang, that it just wasn't going to happen to him. He was okay with that, but it was everyone else in his family that seemed to have a problem with it, especially lately.

He phased just outside his house, throwing on a pair of shorts. He ran through the kitchen grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the fridge before heading to the shower. He stopped at his telephone pushing the voice mail button while he downed his first bottle of water. The voice on the other end of the phone blasted out of the speaker, way too chipper to have called at seven o'clock this morning. " Hello!" Claire greeted. " You should be home from patrols now, which only leads me to believe that you are avoiding me. We both know you were supposed to go out to Port Angeles with us last night and we both know you totally bailed."

Embry sighed at the stupid little box and its flashing numbers. He hated a guilt trip first thing in the morning, especially from Claire.

" I also think we both know that you had no good excuse." She continued in her scolding with love tone. " It's not like you had a date."

Embry sat down on the edge of his bed now eyeing the box with increased annoyance. He did have a date last night. He spent the night with Wendy.

" And just because you named your car after a girl, does not mean it counts as a date." Claire quickly added causing Embry to scrunch his nose.

He was about to start talking back to the little know it all machine when Claire's voice was cut off by a short period of muffled talking. " Fine then." She whispered. " You talk some sense into his stubborn ass."

After another brief silence Embry was greeted with another familiar voice. " So let's just cut to the chase." Quil said, impatiently. " Claire would like you to go out and have a fun night out of the town with us. So, this Friday you're going. End of story."

" Eight o'clock, Embry Call." Claire yelled in the background. " I'm picking you up myself."

Embry flung himself back on the bed rubbing his hands between his eyes. " See you tonight Bro." Quil hung up the phone just as Claire began yelling more instructions, something about cutting his hair and no oil stained shirts.

Embry groaned loudly looking up at the ceiling. He guessed that meant he had to go buy a new shirt. He took a moment trying to remember back to the days before Claire learned how to talk, let alone assert herself into the position of his official social networker. He didn't understand why she thought that just because she was getting married meant that everyone else had to do it too. He was perfectly happy spending his nights with his rusted out Mustang. After all, Wendy was a very good listener.

Speaking of which, he slowly pulled himself back up and dragged himself to the shower, Wendy was waiting for him at the shop. The shower was quick, his wet hair was still hanging in his eyes as he ran out the front door. He shook his head letting the water drip down his face finally admitting that maybe he needed a hair cut too.

The shop was empty when he arrived, as usual. He flipped on the light as he walked into the office and took the time to stop and turn the heat up. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew it was freezing outside and Eden would appreciate coming into a warm office. As he thought of her, Bryce's vision returned to him along with a horrible sense of dejavu. He knew the kid had been hoping to imprint on her, he'd felt the disappointment of it after the first night he saw her. It reminded him too much of the day Eden was born, and how one by one Brady and Collin exited the nursery no less effected than when they entered leaving only him. He'd been nervous as stood at the door of the nursery, an odd sense of foreboding dwelled deep inside of him, but he'd been wrong. He didn't imprint of Eden, either. At the time he felt relieved, he hadn't looked forward to transforming into a glorified babysitter like Quil, but now watching it through Bryce's eyes as he stared at the beautiful, confident woman that Eden was today, relief felt more like regret. He shook his head as he adjusted the thermostat, because there was nothing he could do to change fate and after twenty years of waiting, no one knew that better than him.

He wandered down the hall to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Again, primarily for Eden's benefit. On his way back down the hallway he noticed a brown, shipping box sitting on the desk as he walked by. He stopped and peaked at the bright green sticky note stuck to the top.

_Em,_

_Your part came in yesterday. If you wait until I finish up with the boys and drop Charlie and Will off at Emily's house, I'll help you put it in. _

_Jake _

Embry laughed as he pulled the note off the box and picked it up. Jake would have to wait until next time if he wanted a chance to help out. He knew from experience, Charlie and Will spent the week at his house when Jake and Nessie went of vacation last year, that getting a five and three year old transported anywhere would take at least two hours. He scooped the box up and trotted into the shop with a little more spunk in his step. He spotted the old car immediately, it was exactly where he'd left it in the back corner of the shop.

" Good morning, Wendy." He greeted turning on all the lights. He was excited about the new part, even though he knew it was only one of many necessary things that would be needed until the engine stopped sounding like a dying cat.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slipped his hand through the open window. He needed some noise this morning, something that would fill his head and block out all his thoughts. As soon as he turned the key, the radio came on full blast to the local rock station Quil had dialed up last week. He moved back around to open the box, dissecting out the different pieces for the part. He laid them out on the floor turning to look under the hood. He grimaced as he looked at the dirty engine and then down at his clean, white t-shirt. He pulled the shirt off and threw it through the window of the car, knowing that Claire would probably make an appearance at some point today, and he would need proof that he didn't technically have to go shopping with her, again.

He soon lost himself in his work. Between pondering the lyrics to classic rock songs, and problem solving on how to install the new part without breaking something else, he didn't have time to let his mind wonder. He didn't have time to worry about Claire's wrath or how she might actually be right this time. He knew he spent too much time alone lately, but that didn't mean he was ready to start changing his habits. He didn't want time to sit around and evaluate his life, because honestly, he wasn't sure if he would be happy with it if he did. He'd chosen to gradually let himself age at the same rate as Quil and Jacob leaving him at around twenty-fours years old. He'd convinced himself that he did it for them, so they wouldn't feel weird watching him grow up while they waited around for Claire and Nessie, but that wasn't necessarily true. He didn't really have a reason, except that he just did it.

He jerked one of the connecting valves, instead of twisting it free gently causing oil to spray across his chest before he could grab it and cap off the end. He cursed himself profusely, admitting that maybe the music wasn't helping control his thoughts as much as he thought it was. He reconnected the valve, deciding to just move it out of the way instead of removing it. He quickly undone the final bolts holding the old alternator in place and removed it from the car. He sat it on the edge of the hood when a swift, tingling feeling ran up his spine and the smell of oil and grease was replaced with a soft, lingering scent of flowers. His mind instantly focused, his ears picking up on the only sound in the room besides the loud music. A heartbeat, wildly out of control, pounded behind him. It couldn't be Jacob, he would still be with the boys and he definitely didn't smell that good. So that mean it must be….

He turned his head to the side, the scent whirling around him now. " Eden?"

" Yes." Her voice was small, exceptionally casual. When he turned around she was gone. He watched the last strands of her long, black hair whip around the side of the door into the office. He stood up, slightly confused as he looked around the empty room. He walked over and grabbed his work shirt off the nail hanging along the wall and slipped it on, not bothering to button it up and grabbed the part he'd just removed. He shuffled it back and forth in his hands as he walked to the door of the office.

He found her standing in front of her desk pretending to arrange the pens in her cup holder. Her hands were shaking, making him wonder if maybe she was still cold. He glanced toward the thermostat resigning to turn it up again. She was mumbling to herself, under her breath and he was surprised that he couldn't make out the words. She seemed almost annoyed with herself. " Eden." He spoke her name softly, not wanting to make matters worse.

Her body shot forward, her knee banging loudly against the desk. She mumbled again, and this time he was for sure he heard a curse. She slowly turned around to face him, attempting to lean casually back on the desk. " You're early today." He commented not knowing what else to say.

She walked around to stand behind the desk, her hair flipping over her shoulder. She was dressed in her usual work clothes, dark denim jeans and a black, long sleeved, v-neck shirt. The leopard print high hells she wore were tapping loudly against the concrete floor and Embry couldn't stop himself from smiling. What kind of girl wore three-inch high, animal print shoes to work in a body shop? She twirled around on the other side of the desk, her dark hair framing her bright eyes causing Embry to realize that Eden Uley was exactly the kind of girl to do that. He chuckled to him self. Poor, little Bryce Jenkins hadn't stood chance against her. He wondered if any man did.

" I have a lot of work today." She stated throwing her hand out to showcase her desk. His eyes rose in question as he stared at the empty desk. " Uh huh." He grinned. " I see."

What was up with her today? She was acting odd. It was weird, but he kind of liked it. Eden was always one to be on her game, never giving an opening for good a teasing. Something had her flustered, and she was suddenly making mistakes.

" Okay." She sighed, her fingers tapping on the edge of the desk. " That was a lie."

" I never would have guessed." He laughed enjoying the rare opportunity.

He could tell she didn't like loosing hold of her control. She was scrambling to regain it. " I didn't sleep very well last night." She finally said, but there was an edge to her voice Embry didn't recognize.

" Nightmares?" He asked suddenly serious. He'd never liked the fact that Eden lived alone, maybe something had happened to frighten her. She should have moved in with Claire when she moved back home from college like Sam had suggested. He would have to start making extra rounds around her house every night, more than the three that he already did.

She slowly shook her head no, fighting back laughter. Laughter? Did that mean she wasn't scared? The vision Bryce had shared came back to him, a sleepy Eden standing in the doorway of her house drinking coffee while the boys fought about what time they were supposed to leave.

" Did Tate spend the night again?" He asked because he didn't want her to know he already knew the truth.

" Yes." She quickly agreed, too quickly. " He crashed on my couch again."

She was lying. It was written across her face. He didn't know why that seemed to bother him so much. It's not that Eden was obligated to tell him the truth about everything, but he couldn't help from wanting to know. She began busying herself again, avoiding further conversation on the subject. Well, it wasn't any of his business anyway. People were entitled to their own secrets.

" Well, I made coffee if you want some." He informed her. " Or you could just take a nap. I won't tell Jake." He tried to smile as his mind kept formulating different reasons for her behavior.

" Thanks." She smiled not bothering to even look up. " But I might just start the inventory a few days early."

He rolled his eyes. That sounded exactly like the Eden he'd grown to know. " You work too hard little Sam." He laughed shaking his head. " You should get out more."

Her eyes shot up to his, her arms crossing over her chest. " Says the boy who spends all his free time underneath the hood of a car."

" Touché." She had a point. Damn, he really hated when Claire was right. She was always one to gloat. It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with his best friends, it was just the more he went out, the more pointless it became. No matter where he went, or how many different types of girls he saw, he never imprinted. Once Brady imprinted three years ago on this college girl from Seattle visiting her friend in Forks, he'd officially given up hope.

" I guess I should go finish my car." He blurted out as he started to back up. The last thing he needed was Eden joining forces with Claire.

" Yeah." She agreed turning toward the back hallway. " I should really go get started on the inventory."

He turned around to run back to the safety of his car, when his ears were bombarded with the loud sound of music again. He stopped turning back to Eden. " Oh Yeah." He called back to her. " The music. Does it bother you?"

She was shaking again, her hand nervously playing with the edge of her hair. " It's fine." She mumbled letting her eyes drop to the floor.

"Okay. Good." He said slowly watched as she avoided his eye contact. Something was definitely weird with her today. " It helps me focus." Maybe they were both weird.

He hurried back to the car, eagerly going back to work. He didn't see Eden for the remainder of the morning, but he could hear her shoes walking back and forth down the hallway. She worked harder than anyone he knew, including himself.

By ten o'clock the shop was in full swing, which meant he had to put off finishing the installment until lunch. Jacob made it into work by noon and Embry could hear him going over numbers with Eden in the office. Her voice seemed much calmer now, almost completely back to normal. Maybe she just needed some time alone? The day went on like every other day, shifting back to regular routine. Customers came in and out dropping off their vehicles and picking them up like clock work. The day was running so smooth that Embry was actually ahead of schedule, and was able to squeeze in enough time with the Mustang to finish installing the part. He was just closing the hood of the car when he heard a different, distinct set of footsteps coming down the hall. These footsteps walked with a purpose, and snapped against the concrete with greater force than Eden's high heels. Embry recognized them at once picking up a rag to wipe the oil off his hands and arms. The footsteps stopped just behind him and he could imagine the look Claire had on her face. " You did not return my call." She said coolly. " I'm starting to think you really are avoiding me."

Embry turned around slowly, smiling at the terrorizing little woman in front of him. He couldn't understand how something so small could be so damn annoying. " I was in a hurry." He explained, leaning casually back on the car. " Besides it sounded like I didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway."

" You don't." She tucked a piece of her short, cropped hair behind her ear. " But I would still prefer a confirmation that you received my message."

Embry held his hands out to his side, asking for a break. " I always receive your messages. They are kind of hard to ignore."

" Well." She smiled, glad that he was agreeing with her demands so easily. " I still want to hear your excuse for bailing on us."

He grinned, hoping for mercy. " I was working on the car and I lost track of time."

Quil quietly entered the room, as Embry continued with what he knew was a poor excuse for an explanation. He joined Embry next to the car looking out at his fiancé who was not impressed at the moment. " You lost track of time?" Claire scowled. " I guess the five messages I left on your cell phone didn't help? Or let me guess, you lost track of that as well?"

Embry looked over at Quil for help, but he looked over at him expectantly. Quil was also upset that his best friend had blew him off for a car. Embry sighed, knowing he had no choice. " I'll make it up to you." He promised. " Both of you."

" Damn straight you will." Quil said giving him a hefty slap on the back.

" And please tell me." Claire quickly added. " That this isn't the only clean shirt you own."

Embry looked down at his work shirt, that had three different shades of stains on it. " No." He said acidly. " I have a clean one in the car. I don't see why it matters what I wear. I thought you were the one who said wolves look good in anything?"

Claire rolled her eyes and started walking back toward the office. " I'll be at your house to help you pick something suitable out to wear."

Quil chuckled standing back up. " That only applies to me." He explained. " And she still makes me wear clean clothes."

" That's because you stink." Embry shot back.

Quil only laughed as he followed Claire back into the office. Embry busied himself in the shop while Claire chatted with Eden and Jacob. His last project for the day pulled in the shop just as Quil and Claire left. It was a simple oil change and tune up, so it didn't take very long. He began cleaning up as he waited for Eden to check them out and return their keys. He was still sweeping the floor when he noticed Eden's figure standing in the doorway. " Ready to lock up?" She asked pulling on her jacket.

" Yeah." He agreed. " I'll let Quil finish cleaning tomorrow, he's better at it anyway."

" Neat freaks usually are." She chuckled softly, biting her lip between her teeth. " Do you need a ride home?"

" I was just going to run." He suggested as her eyes dropped to the floor. " But if you're offering?"

She looked up quickly and smiled. " I'm offering." She confirmed.

" Alright. Thanks."

He followed her out of the shop quietly, taking time to turn off all the lights and lock up. Once in her car, he couldn't help but smile as she greedily rubbed her hands together in front of the heater waiting for the warm air. " It'll heat up faster, if you get the engine going." He suggested.

" The wheel feels like ice." She whined blowing into her hands now.

Without thinking Embry leaned over and placed both his hands on the steering wheel. In theory it was the perfect idea, providing a simple solution to Eden's problem. However, he hadn't predicted how close this would bring him to Eden, and how good she would smell when it did. " Just warming it up for you." He explained when she shifted uncomfortably behind his shoulder.

" Yeah." She breathed. " I kind of figured that."

He squeezed the steering wheel, willing it to heat up as fast as possible. The silence became awkward, seeing as how his face was only inches away from hers. " You smell nice." He blurted out. He didn't handle silence very well.

She swallowed, loudly. " Thanks." She took in a long breath. " So do you."

He laughed then, releasing the now warm steering wheel. " Yeah, grease smells real nice."

" I wasn't talking about the grease." She clarified, shoving the car into gear. " I was referring to your cologne. Fierce is a good scent, I bought Tate some for his birthday."

Embry cocked his eye at her and then leaned down to sniff his shirt. How the hell did she pick the scent of his cologne out from under the smell of all the other gunk he had caked on him? She looked over at him, smiling. " What?" She asked.

" How did you know?" He bent his head down trying to smell his chest, the only place he'd taken time to spray this morning.

She pursed her lips, amused. " Just because you're a wolf, doesn't mean…"

" I didn't mean to offend you." He told her quickly, cutting her off.

" I'm not offended, Embry." The smile she gave him told him it was true.

" Good." That was a relief. " I think I've pissed enough women off today already."

" Claire can be a handful." She agreed. " What other woman did you piss off?"

Now Embry grinned. " Jacob."

They laughed together as Eden pulled into the driveway of his house. She put the car in park looking over at him expectantly. He didn't notice. " Thanks for the ride." He told her as he gathered up his things.

" No problem." Her fingers played with the key rings hanging from the ignition. She debated whether or not to turn it off.

" See you tomorrow."

" Bye." She sighed, her hand dropping down to the gear shift.

Embry got out of the car and shut the door ready to turn toward the house, but then a thought plagued his mind and he turned around. He tapped on the window waiting for Eden to roll it down. He bent down and leaned in the window. " And sleep well tonight." He added.

The smile on Eden's face suddenly turned to a frown, or was it a scowl? " I'll do my best." She said sarcastically and began rolling up the window. Embry had to jerk his hand away to keep from getting it caught.

He rubbed his head, confused, as she backed out of the driveway. Did he say something wrong? He continued to look puzzled as she sped down the road passed his house. He sighed. He guessed that today just wasn't his day for pleasing women. But honestly, he couldn't think of any day that he did. Maybe it was best for everyone involved that he didn't imprint? Even fate knew he was a failure with the opposite sex.

He brushed his hair out of his face as he walked into the house. He crashed down on the couch closing his eyes. He had two hours before he started patrols, which meant two hours of naptime. He pulled one of the loose cushions over his face to block out the light. He was too tired to get up and turn it off. Within minutes his brain slowly shut down, and exhaustion took over his will.

-0-

Flowers. Sweet, soft, mind numbing flowers. He breathed in deep taking in the scent. His body reacted instantly, as he felt her skin touch his. Embry opened his eyes to see Eden straddling him on the couch, her hands inching their way up his chest spreading his shirt open. " You smell good." She whispered leaning down until her lips kissed his stomach.

He swallowed loudly, closing his eyes. " So do you." He told her, honestly.

His stomach tightened as her tongue slowly tasted him. He bit lip, holding back his own arousal as she hummed against his skin. " And you taste good too." She added.

He closed his eyes again, he could feel himself giving in to his instincts. " Don't say shit like that." He warned, but changed his mind as soon as she licked him again. " Fuck." He groaned. " I bet you taste good too."

She smiled slowly up at him. " Why don't you find out?" She cooed, seductively.

He looked up at her beautiful, lust filled eyes and caved. That sounded like a very reasonable idea.

-0-

Embry's eyes flew open, his mouth open against the rough fabric of his couch. He raised his head up staring down at the cushion. He would have asked himself if he had actually just kissed a couch cushion if hadn't been for the noise he heard in the background. He quickly jumped to his feet, turning around in circles searching for the clock. He finally managed to orientate himself enough to realize he was late for patrols. An hour late. " Shit." He groaned as the sound of howls echoed through his house again. " Damn it."

He shook his head one last time before bolting out the back door, stumbling sleepily into the frame as he went.


	4. The Frist Step Forward

Chapter 3: The First Step Forward

Eden wiggled her freshly painted toes, the new ring of fire color seemed fitting since she spent so much time trying to keep her feet warm lately. She flipped aimlessly through the channels on the television, nothing was on that could tame her energy today, the caffeine she drank had kicked in a couple hours late. Her house was spotless, her stomach was full with delicious potato soup and now her toes were perfectly manicured.

She was running out of ways to occupy herself. She wiggled her toes again, bored. It was times like these that made Eden realize how much she needed a man in her life. Well, times like these and the hot, steamy dreams she had lately. She sighed, resigning herself to the boredom. She knew it wasn't just that she needed a man, she could find one of those easily, but that she wanted the one she couldn't obtain. She wanted Embry Call.

She knew Embry falling in love with her was only a dream, a secret ambition that made her every day life a little more interesting. She seemed to find some small enjoyment in pretending that she was slowly and effectively seducing him into her layer. She let her self believe that the eye rolls and amused snorts at her clothing choices were just an excuse to let his eyes linger on her body longer than was socially acceptable. She'd convinced herself that Embry always turned the heat up in the shop as an excuse to take his shirt off in hopes of teasing her to the point of combustion. She even fooled herself into thinking he cared, that he cared more than what mere friendship would allow.

However, when the loneliness bit so harshly at her heart, like tonight, it was hard to deny the truth. Embry barely even recognized that she existed, which he made plainly evident today. It didn't even occur to him to invite her inside, share dinner together, maybe have an actual conversation about their lives. Then, if ignoring her wasn't bad enough, he had the nerve to wish her a good nights sleep as if it wasn't his fault she dreamed about him in the first place.

She flipped angrily through the channels again, gritting her teeth. She was about to turn the stupid thing off when she startled to alertness. She heard a sound at the back door, footsteps treading almost silently across a cobblestone pathway leading up to the house. She quickly pulled the sides of her housecoat together to cover the thin, silk nightie she wore underneath. She spun around as the door clicked open. " Tate." She accused, peering back over the couch. " Could you at least warn me when you're going to spend the night?"

She suddenly gasped, realizing it was not her little brother running full speed around the corner toward her. In one long jump, Bryce managed to clear the top of the couch landing flat footed on the other side. Eden screamed as she spun back around to face him. " What are you doing?" She breathed, holding her heart at the sight of him standing before her wearing only a pair of shabby gym shorts.

" No time." He asserted and the next thing she knew she was hanging upside down over his shoulder.

" Bryce!" She screamed trying to somehow cover her ass as they ran frantically down the hallway.

He came to an abrupt stop, darting into the hall bathroom and slamming the door behind them. Eden found herself whirling around in mid air before her feet came into contact with the cool, bottom of the bathtub. Eden quickly raked her hair out of her face and stared blankly up at Bryce who was staring menacingly at the closed door.

" What are you doing?" She asked again, trying to straighten her clothes.

" Protecting you." He didn't bother to turn around. His body crotched down in front of the tub, his breathing still deep and labored. " Vampire attack."

Eden's heart skipped as Embry's face flashed through her mind quickly followed by that of her little brother's and the rest of her family. Finally satisfied that they weren't being followed Bryce turned from the door and climbed into the tub next to Eden. " If there are vampires out there." Eden asked, scooting over to make room. " Why are you here?"

" Jacob won't let us fight yet." He explained, quickly. " So, Embry sent me here and Quil sent Tate to Claire's house."

The sound of Embry's name sent fire through her veins along with desperate yearning to know if he was safe. Bryce caught hint of her distress and extended a comforting hand before thinking better of it and pulled it back. " They will be okay." He said instead. " There is nothing to worry about."

She nodded, turning her head slightly in order to hide her face. She needed a moment to think and get her self under control. However, Bryce wasn't that easily deterred. He managed to bring a shaky hand and place it on her shoulder. " Please, don't be scared." He whispered.

She steadied her shoulders, unwilling to make Bryce suffer through her own doubts and worry. She mustered up a calm exterior before looking into his concerned eyes. " Scared?" She smiled. " How could I possibly be scared? I'm sitting in a bathtub with a wolf. How much safer can it get?"

A crooked smile gleamed up at her and she laughed. " Sorry about the bathtub." He looked almost embarrassed now as he took in their situation. " It was the only thing I could think of. I was a little overwhelmed."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his, pulling him closer. " It was a brilliant plan." She laughed. " Thank you for coming to protect me."

His body stiffened at the touch of her skin and his voice turned gruff. " Anytime."

However, Eden remained completely unaware of the change. Bryce's eyes turned ever so slowly toward Eden's bare legs that were now strung over the edge of the tub. He involuntarily licked his lips. " Why are you so dressed up?" He asked curiously, his eyes roaming up her body toward the barely closed housecoat.

" Dressed up?" Eden asked confused. " I'm in my pajamas."

Bryce's eyes rose with intensified interest. " You call that pajamas?" He made little effort to hide his stares now as Eden frowned over at him.

"Bryce." She scolded, but she could feel the blush stinging her cheeks.

" I'm just saying E, most girls don't wear stuff like that around the house unless their expecting company."

Eden huffed at him, annoyed. " And how would you know?"

" I watch T.V." He defended himself.

Eden rolled her eyes at him and tied a giant knot in the housecoat strings. " Well I can assure you, Bryce Jenkins, that I am expecting no visitors this evening, or any other evening for that matter." She took a breath before continuing. " And just to set the record straight, sometimes a girl just likes to sit around her house and feel pretty."

" You definitely accomplished that." The words left his mouth before he could stop them and now it was Bryce's turn to look away embarrassed.

Silence plagued the room, each of them staring at the opposite wall. Eden sighed to herself because she knew she had to be the grown up. She pulled her legs back and spun around in the tub to face him. " Bryce." She whispered his name, pleading with him to look at her. He turned his head slowly, cautiously.

" I know." He said.

" You know what?"

" I know I need to stop loving you."

Eden gasped slightly at his words. She'd expected him to use terms such as like or maybe even crush, but love. Bryce took her shock as a bad sign and eagerly tried to explain himself. " I didn't imprint on you." He said quickly. " And I swear I'm trying my best, but you make it so damn hard."

She turned around half shocked at the words spluttering from his mouth. It was too late for Bryce though. He'd started talking, letting years of bottled up emotions, run free for the very first time. " It's just, changing something that you've spent so long convincing yourself of, that shit is difficult." He sighed then, sad and regretful. " I did a very good job of convincing myself. Every little thing you did, every smile, hug, hot meal, I convinced myself it was because you cared about me."

His eyes purposefully avoided Eden. He couldn't bear watching her face and seeing that same look he saw the day he didn't imprint; fear mixed with relief. Eden's stomach twisted as did her heart. " I do care about you, Bryce. Of course I do!" Even as she consoled him, she couldn't stop thinking how his words reminded her so much of Embry.

He finally looked at her, attempting a smile. " That is not what I meant. You love me like your extra little brother, not your imprint. I really thought the reason you didn't date was because you were waiting on me to phase."

I'd been waiting on a wolf, but unfortunately for Bryce, it hadn't been him. Suddenly, that fact made me cringe. I was his Embry. I'd lived my life oblivious to his intentions, referring to him as nothing other than my little brother's counter part. " I am so sorry Bryce." She needed him to understand. She needed Bryce to forgive her. " I should have seen, I should have recognized the symptoms. I would never have let you suffer like that. I would have never ignored you and made you feel like you weren't good enough to be my imprint." She was babbling, and she knew she was probably making no sense at all, but she continued anyway. " I would have been lucky to have you imprint on me."

He smiled, this time it was genuine. " Thanks." He whispered.

She hugged him. She hugged him so tightly that it made him start laughing. " Damn E, I believe you."

She pulled back holding his face in her hands. " I really am sorry, Bry."

He didn't like the way her voice sounded, like the way he felt every time he realized his dream hadn't come true. He studied her for a moment, replaying the words she'd said over and over again in his mind. " What did you mean by you should have recognized the symptoms?"

He was quick, she thought, too quick. " Nothing." She lied, averting her eyes making it obvious.

Bryce turned then facing her head on. He dropped his eyes to look at her. " Who ignores you?" He asked.

She clamped her mouth shut, willing herself to keep her secret. She wasn't lying when she said she cared about Bryce, and above all she trusted him. However, Bryce was a wolf now and wolves didn't have secrets. Her lips sealed them selves, the secret locked between them.

Bryce was about to pry again, but a distant sound caught him off guard. Eden heard it too, registered it only a second after him. His instinct kicked into over drive, he wouldn't be caught off guard this time, he would never let Eden suffer for his inexperience. He grabbed her, wrapping his long arm around her waist and twisted her around until she fell in the tub beneath him. He hovered over her, his fingers clenched around the edge of the tub, teeth bared at the door. He'd protect her with his life.

The door flung open, loud and demanding to reveal Embry. Eden gasped from within the tub. If Bryce crouched over her, vibrating with his intentions to protect her at all cost wasn't enough to take her breath, then Embry in nothing but a pair of ragged cotton shorts definitely did the trick. The cold night air still steamed from his skin as his dark eyes took in the sight of Bryce and Eden in the tub. His fingers flinched forward, eliciting an outright growl from Bryce. " Easy." Embry demanded, moving closer toward them. His eyes stayed fixated on Bryce. " Get away from her before you phase."

Embry wasn't his alpha, but Bryce obeyed, none the less. He jerked himself out of the tub taking one last, long glance back down at Eden. Her housecoat was completely open now, fully revealing the sexy nightie beneath. He sighed, tearing his eyes away, trying to make himself forget what could have been. " Out." Embry ordered. " Go get yourself under control."

Bryce was still vibrating as he vanished through the door. Embry had seen the look in Bryce's eyes, so he didn't dare look down into that damn tub. " You okay?" He asked, focusing on the wall.

Eden sat up straightening herself. " I'm okay." She whispered. " You were too hard on him. He was only trying to protect me."

Embry turned then, searching her eyes. " I know what he was trying to do, but he was about to phase. He is still young, and unpredictable. He could have killed you." His eyes went straight back to the wall, he'd noticed the outfit.

" Is the threat over?" She asked pulling herself out of the tub. " Is everyone okay?"

" We're alive." He answered, slowly backing his way out of the door. He'd come to check on them, wanting to make sure they were both safe, and now that he knew, he wanted to get the hell out of her house. He still hadn't forgotten about the dream, the dream that plagued him even while he fought for his life. Luckily, well more like hopefully, everyone else had been too focused to see the thoughts he'd let slip.

He was in the hallway now, eyeing the front door, knowing he could phase just on the other side. He could feel Eden following him out. " Where are you going?" She asked coming up behind him.

Embry quickly scrambled for an excuse, her voice causing the dream to flood his thoughts. " I have to go check on.." he said but couldn't think of anyone who needed his help. Everyone he knew had a wolf at their house, or in the case of Charlie and Will, their half-vampire mother.

Eden sighed at his hesitancy. " Okay." Embry finally admitted, coming to a stop at the front door. " No one needs my help."

Eden crossed her arms waiting for the next excuse. When he didn't answer and instead stared at the door with the same longing that Eden wished he'd have for her, she decided to let him off the hook. She'd realized while talking with Bryce that at some point during your life there came a time to face reality. She'd spent too many years pretending with Embry, too many nights alone.

" Go." It was simple and to the point. She turned on her heel, not bothering to look at the relief on his face and trudged off toward the kitchen.

She heard the doorknob click shut behind her, and even though she told herself it wouldn't, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

-0-

Eden was drowsy, sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter of her old house, taking in the intoxicating aroma of her mother's cooking. It was heaven when everything else felt like hell. She hadn't even bothered getting out of her pajamas to make the ten minute drive to her parents house, although this time she'd opted for something a little warmer than silk. She snuggled deeper into her candy cane colored flannel shirt, rubbing the edge of her sleeve over her ears. Her mom gave a sly glance over her shoulder from the stove and Eden quickly looked away.

" Something is wrong with you, sweetie." Emily spoke casually as if she was talking about the weather. " You know you can't hide anything from your mother."

" I'm sleepy." She confessed. " And cold."

Technically, it wasn't a lie. She was sleepy. She was terribly sleepy. She had the dream again, her naked body intertwined with Embry's, except this time it happened in her bathtub instead of her bed. It had achieved the same goal though, a restless night and a pain in the ass morning.

Emily took a moment to step away from the stove, eyeing her daughter with a look that only a mother could give. " I heard Bryce was at your house last night."

Eden suddenly looked up, confused with how Bryce had anything to do with the conversation. " Yes." She admitted. " They," not Embry, " sent him to my house during the attack."

Emily leaned back against the counter waiting for Eden to continue, but she only stared blankly up at her. " What?" She asked.

" Do you normally walk around your house in lingerie?" Her lip quirked, amused.

" How did you hear about that?" Eden gasped. " And it was not lingerie."

Emily laughed out loud turning back to the food on the stove. " Everyone knows, honey. The poor boy phased as soon as he left your house. Tate was still screaming about the images in his head when he got up this morning."

Eden groaned, throwing herself dramatically onto the counter. " It's just a crush." Eden explained. " We had a heart to heart last night and I think we have an understanding."

" Poor thing." Emily sighed, stirring the muffin batter in her large bowl. " He was so sure he would imprint on you."

" I know." Eden rubbed her eyes willing it all to go away.

" Too bad."

Eden's head popped up, surprised. " Too bad?" She repeated, looking at her mom like she'd just grown a third head.

Emily just continued to hum delicately as she stirred. " What are you trying to say Mom?" Eden asked. " You wanted Bryce to imprint on me?"

Emily knew better than to answer. She'd dealt with her daughter too many times not to know how she worked. So, instead, she merely turned around and smiled.

Eden's mouth hung open. " You wanted him to imprint on me!"

Just as she was about to continue, a pair of warm, familiar hands wrapped around her waist hoisting her off the stool she sat on. She instantly gave in, knowing she would never be able to confront her mom with her father in the room. " What is this fuss about?" Sam asked, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

" Nothing." Eden groaned, but happily hugged her father back.

" Don't let her lie to you." Sam whispered in her ear. " She actually wanted Embry to imprint on you, but she would have settled for Bryce."

" Sam!" Emily laughed spinning around to give her husband an ill look.

" Well it's true." Sam smiled, taking a seat at the table.

Eden rounded on her mom, still too shocked at hearing Embry's name to speak just yet. Emily abandoned her muffins and walked toward her daughter. " It's not like it sounds." She insisted. " I admit I wanted one of the boys to imprint on you, but that's only because I know how effortless being in love with your father is." She shot Sam another dirty look. " Well, at least, most of the time. I couldn't help but want that for you, especially now, since you haven't seemed to find anyone else you like."

Eden turned to her father who seemed to be enjoying himself. " I am perfectly fine with you being single." Sam defended himself. " That is all on your mom."

Eden just covered her face with her hands and screamed her frustration into her palms. She wasn't mad at her mom, but rather disappointment that she agreed with her. Life and especially love would be so much simplier if one of the boys had imprinted on her. She wouldn't hurt every time she looked or even thought about Embry Call. She would be happy, moving on with her life instead of being stuck somewhere between a kid still eating breakfast in her pajamas at her parents house and a woman living on her own while she helped run a thriving business.

She turned and stalked out of the room to echoes of her parents support behind her. She stumbled down the hall toward her old bedroom and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the window staring out at the cold chill that tipped over the trees in the backyard. She was frustrated. She could feel her annoyance rooted deep within herself and knew that it wouldn't go away easily. She had to start figuring her life out. She had to find a way to move forward, to stop dwelling on the could have beens and finally start living.

She let her face fall against the cool glass of the window, flinching only slightly at the temperature. Her eyes combed the backyard as they'd done a thousand times in her youth. She used to sit there, waiting and watching for wolves to come stomping out of the trees. Each time she would see a set of dark eyes hovering along the border she would bite her lip hoping that a silver grey wolf with dark spots along its back would emerge.

The sound of Embry escaping from her house last night rung loudly in her ears, and she vowed that she wouldn't wait anymore. She was tired of waiting, hoping and believing in things that could never be real, at least not for her.

She tore her eyes away from the barren backyard and crawled into her old bed. She curled up in a ball, her anger still pumping itself through her veins as she closed her eyes. She didn't sleep, but rather accepted her lot in life; a human among miracles. She decided to give herself this one chance to drown in the misery of it, and when the time came to get up, she would face her life with a renewed intensity. She would live it for once instead of imagining it.

-0-

The music Embry chose was inspired by his mood. The soft, rhythmic sounds of Kings of Leon drifted through the speakers of the Mustang as he slowly gutted the engine. He was elbow deep in grease, sweat dripping down his temple and his stomach churned in need of breakfast, but he was finally at ease. Last night had been miserable and that was putting it mildly. He'd been in such a hurry to get out of Eden's house that he wasn't guarding his thoughts when he phased and images of his dream combined with those of her standing in her kitchen wearing next to nothing plagued him. If it hadn't been for Bryce, and Tate's immediate accusation they would have all knew it had come from him. Luckily, Bryce was still thinking of her too and the blame had landed fully of his shoulders.

Embry knew he should feel guilty about that, but after experiencing Tate's reaction he couldn't regret it. He knew it was wrong. The dream had really sent him for a loop, and the fact that he didn't have time to process it made it hard to keep it out of his thoughts. However, now in the silence of the garage he had time to deal with it and what it meant. Honestly, he didn't know what it meant, it was stupid to try and interpret it. It was easier to just admit the facts. It had been a while since he'd been with a woman, and he saw Eden almost every day and then yesterday he'd been close to her, smelled her scent just before he fell asleep. The dream had been nothing but his hormones seeking revenge for his neglect.

He peered down into the car frowning at it. It was slowly becoming clear what he was going to have to do, and he wasn't at all happy about it. He threw the wrench down on the floor next to an array of useless parts and grabbed a towel to wipe off his hands. He continued to frown as he marched into the office and took a seat at Eden's desk. He looked up at the clock noting the early time and for once this morning smiled. He dialed Claire's number and let it ring relentlessly hoping it caused her pain to drag herself out of bed. Finally, she answered.

" Hello?" She croaked.

" Good morning Claire Bear." He laughed and she groaned on the other end.

" What do you want Call?" She hissed. " Do you know what time it is?"

" I know exactly what time it is, and aren't you the one who fusses that I don't call you enough?" He enjoyed aggravating her as much as he did breathing.

" Let's get to the point." She mumbled.

Embry couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he knew he had no other choice. " I was thinking that maybe we could go to Port Angeles tonight?"

There was a long silence and Embry pulled the phone away from his ear uncertain whether Claire was still on the line. " Hello?" He said, unsure.

" Is this really Embry?" She finally said in an unbelieving voice. " I was certain that I was speaking to Embry. Damn, I must be really groggy. Who is this?"

" It's me Claire." He muttered, annoyed. " Embry."

" No." She rebutted. " Embry Call would never suggest going out on his own. Who is there with you? Is someone forcing you to do this? Quil! Leave the poor guy alone."

Embry groaned. " Quil isn't here. I just need to get out of LaPush for a little while. So, can you please not make this so damn hard for me?"

There was another silence followed by a loud shriek of excitement. " Oh Embry!" She squealed. " I always knew you would be my favorite brother in law."

Embry rolled his eyes wishing she could see it. " I will be your only brother in law." He reminded her.

" I know." She laughed. " But I would still love you the most! I'll call Quil and let him know. We'll pick you up at six o'clock, okay?"

" Yeah." He agreed. " Sounds fantastic."

There was another loud squeal of excitement before she hung up without even saying goodbye. Embry hung his head in his hands and sighed. " Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" He muttered.

The silent garage didn't answer.


	5. Captain Hindsight

Chapter 4: Captain Hindsight

Embry instantly regretted his decision. He had falsely hoped for a quiet evening out with his brother and his soon to be sister in law. He just wanted to eat some dinner, have some normal conversation and distract himself enough to keep another hormone raged dream at bay. However, he should have known he was asking too much, especially when said brother was Quil and said sister in law was two nuts short of crazy.

" This shirt is perfectly clean and fashionably appropriate." Embry spoke through gritted teeth down at Claire who was holding up an array of newly bought shirts she'd brought with her to his house.

" That shirt is hideous. And just because you washed it doesn't mean it's clean! There is an oil stain on the bottom." She was standing her ground and refusing to make a concession. She'd dealt with the stubbornness of wolves more than once.

Embry threw a desperate look to Quil who was sprawled out on his bed watching T.V. " Dude." Quil grinned, never taking his eyes off the television. " Just put on the damn shirt. Trust me, you're not going to win this one."

He growled through his teeth as he jerked one of the shirts out of her hand at random. " Happy?" He scowled.

Claire merely gave him a satisfied hum as she began to hang the rest of the new shirts she'd bought him up in the closet. Embry stomped toward the bathroom and shut the door behind him. About the time he pulled the shirt over his head, a knock sounded at the door and when he turned, a pair of jeans was flying at his head. He pulled them down and stared angrily at them. There were still tags hanging off the waist. " They match the shirt." Claire insisted on the other side of the door.

Embry just didn't have it in him to fight with her and begrudgingly put on the damn jeans. He took the time to brush his teeth again, add some cologne and comb his hair for the first time that day. That was as far as he was willing to go for this outing. He pulled the door open and re-entered the bedroom. He walked over to grab his shoes and he could feel Claire's gaze on him. He ignored it as he aggressively tied the laces. She gave a little annoyed huff and stepped straight into his line of vision. Embry looked up as she held her hands out toward him revealing a leather band watch.

" I bought you this for your birthday." She explained innocently. " And I haven't seen you wear it, not even once."

Embry sighed, and for the first time felt guilty. " I don't wear jewelry." He tried to explain.

" Hey!" Quil bellowed turning around toward him displaying an identical watch on his wrist.

Embry gave Claire a pleading look, but she countered it with a pout. " Fine." He groaned, standing up to grab the watch. " Can we go now before you start trying to pierce my ears?"

The drive to Port Angeles was uneventful. Embry offered to drive, which meant Claire was squeezed between the two boys in the cab of his truck. Embry stared out at the empty, frost bitten road thinking about nothing in particular. The watch on his wrist grew increasingly annoying, and the jeans he wore were too tight for his taste, but it was all enough to keep his thoughts unfocused, which had been the plan, after all.

They ate dinner at a local diner, nothing fancy, just cheeseburgers and fries. Embry and Quil both ordered banana splits for desert, while Claire settled for a Strawberry milk shake, which Quil gladly finished off for her. They stayed in the diner talking, reliving old times and past adventures. Embry couldn't believe how much he was enjoying himself, but he couldn't help but notice how Claire kept leaning over and checking the time of Quil's watch.

After the fourth time, Embry became suspicious. " You have a date tonight that we don't know about?" He asked, smiling ruefully at her frown.

" No." She spat back, acidly. " I thought we might head over to Sully's and grab a beer before we went home."

Embry's suspicion grew. " You hate beer." He reminded.

" Well then I'll get a Rum and Coke, I didn't know I had to choose right now." She growled.

Claire Young was up to some thing, it was as plain as the annoyance on her face. Embry turned to Quil, the worse ally ever, for help. " What has she got planned?" He begged.

Quil held up his hands innocently. " I promise you I have no earthly clue, but she's been way too excited about it."

" Oh God. Claire! Please, whatever it is, don't." Embry began to panic; he could feel his nerves sharpening.

" You two are just alike." She hissed. " You'll be perfectly fine, I promise. Now let's go before you're late."

Embry's eyes rounded at her words. " Me?" He asked, suddenly frightened. " Why only me? Won't you be late too?"

She gave him a solemn look. " Let's go."

-0-

Eden swiveled around the wine in the glass in front of her as Reneesme Black gingerly poured herself another glass. The Black's house used to be Eden's retreat when the chaos at her own became too much and even now when she had her own home to escape to she chose to come here. Nessie took another sip of wine and then tilted her glass toward Eden's.

" You're slacking Uley." She chuckled, the wine already going to her head.

" I'll catch up." Eden laughed. " Promise."

" You better." Nessie warned. " There aren't many nights we get to hang out without the boys. It was really sweet of your mom to baby-sit Charlie and Will while Jake, Seth and my dad went to that car show."

" To be honest." Eden admitted. " I think it was more about leaving you free to hang out with me. I'm sure you heard about my melt down this morning."

Nessie grinned over the glass. " She mentioned it."

Eden took a gulp of wine as she closed her eyes and let the slight buzz she felt take over her mind. " Damn wolves." She finally muttered.

Nessie laughed, obviously feeling the effects of the wine herself. She leaned across the table and clanked their glasses together. " Hell yeah. Nothing but a pain in the ass those damn wolves."

Eden almost spit the drink of wine out but managed to choke it down. She knew Nessie was only saying that to make her feel better, but that was what made Nessie great. Both the girls bust out laughing at each other before realizing that they'd went through an entire bottle of wine in the past forty minutes.

Nessie shook the empty bottle, her bronze curls flying wildly around her head as her lips turned down in a frown. " We're out." She pouted.

" And we're drunk. " Eden added.

They both snickered because they just couldn't help it. " But this is the last bottle." Nessie explained holding it up high as if to make the point more significant.

" What do you suggest we do?" Eden asked spinning herself around on the barstool.

Nessie thought long and hard about it, tapping her finger against her chin as she glared at the empty bottle. " Let's go out!" She suggested with renewed enthusiasm. " Claire mentioned something about going to Port Angeles tonight, but that was before Emily offered to keep the boys for me."

Eden stared at Nessie dumbfounded. " Ness." She said slowly making sure she was paying attention. " We're drunk! We can't drive to Port Angeles like this!"

" Drive?" Nessie scoffed. " I didn't mention anything about driving?"

Eden cocked her head to the side, confused. " Are you going to sprout wings and fly us there with your mad vampire skills then?"

" No." Nessie assured her and whipped a sleek and shiny cell phone from her pocket. " I'm going to call my designated driver."

Eden rubbed her head because thinking was beginning to hurt. " You have a designated driver on your speed dial?"

Nessie had already dialed the number and was holding up a finger to let Eden know she would have to wait for her answer. " Yes. Uncle Emmett? I need your specific assistance. Could you call Sam and let him know that you will coming to the Rez to pick me up?" She smiled over at Eden while she listened. " Great. See you soon."

Nessie slapped the phone shut causing Eden to jump. " Let's go!" She laughed jumping down, empty wine bottle still in hand.

-0-

Embry stood outside the bar, his hands in his pockets, staring at Claire who had been standing with the door open for the past five minutes. " Embry Call." She said slowly with increased impatience. " If you don't get your ass in here right now, I will drag you in myself."

" There is something in there." He said warily. " Why else would you be so intent on this particular bar? Why can't we go to the Mill down on the corner? Beers are half priced there tonight?"

" Get your ass in here." She hissed.

Embry didn't move. He was certain that something horrible awaited him on the other side of that door. " Quil!" Claire yelled. " A little help here."

Quil appeared at the door, beer already in hand. " I don't see anything scary." He said looking back over his shoulder one more time to make sure.

" I don't trust you." Embry took a step further away. " I bet she promised you some kind of fantasy filled sex encounter to lie to me."

Quil's face fell as he looked over at Claire. " Shit." He muttered. " Why didn't I think of that?"

Claire let out a long agonized groan and began stomping angrily toward Embry as the door slammed shut in Quil's face. She tried to grab his hands but he continued to jerk away and back further into the parking lot. " Stop it, Claire." He said, swatting her tiny little hands away from him. " Go away. I'm just going to wait in the car."

" The hell you are." She hissed and the struggle continued.

Claire made up for her lack of sheer size with persistence. She reminded Embry of an annoying little bug, easy to catch but too adorable to actually kill. She finally managed to grab hold of his wrist and began to pull him back toward the bar. Embry stood still, feet locked in place as she tugged against him. When she realized she wasn't making any ground what so ever she released him with a heavy sigh of frustration. " I'm going to trade you in Embry, I swear it. Leah offered me a deal for Seth and I'm thinking about taking her up on it."

" Tell me what your up to and we'll discuss it." He told her pointedly.

The pair stood nose to nose, Embry hunched down in order to look her in the eye. Quil slowly wandered out into the parking lot, taking a sip from the beer he'd snuck by the security guard. He watched waiting to see whose stubbornness won out, but they did nothing but glare at each other. He figured it would come to this, because it always did with Claire and Embry. He gave them another minute, a last chance to solve their dispute amongst them selves. Finally, he took another drink and step between them.

" There is some chick in there wanting to know if I was Embry." He said casually. " She mentioned something about a blind date."

Embry's eyes rounded as he bared his teeth around Quil's shoulder at Claire. Claire didn't seem to notice, or didn't care. " And you're officially five minutes late."

Embry immediately spun around prepared to run for it. Come hell or high water, he was not going in that damn bar.

-0-

Eden sat snuggly in the backseat of a shiny, black Lexus speeding down the back roads of LaPush. She didn't want to admit it, but being in a car with Nessie's uncle made her uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was a vampire, he was a gigantic vampire who didn't believe in things such as a speed limits. To make matters worse, the curvy road leading out of LaPush was making her nauseas. She didn't actually understand why she'd agreed to go to Port Angles in the first place. She wanted to forget about Embry, but she didn't think she was ready for the social scene just yet.

" Little Uley." A deep chuckle sounded from the driver's seat. " Why do you look so sad back there? I thought you two were drunk?"

Eden looked up into the rear view mirror to see a pair of golden eyes twinkling with amusement at her. " It's been a long day." She complained.

Nessie spun around in her seat, her wild curls drifting over her eyes. " Why are you emotionally challenged today?" She asked. " You're mom didn't mention a reason."

" If it has anything to do with blood, I don't want to know about it." Emmett smiled. " And it's not because I'm a vampire. It's just a guy thing."

" It's complicated." Eden sighed. " And it has nothing to do with my physiology."

" You have to tell me." Nessie asserted. " I need to know what kind of aliment we are curing tonight. I mean if its guy related we should have been taking shots like an hour ago."

Eden tensed at the use of the word guy, and a familiar ache creped back into her chest.

" It's a guy." Emmett crowed. " Her pulse just went into over time back there."

" Annoyingly perceptive Vampire." Eden mumbled under her breath even though she knew they both could still hear it. Emmett only laughed.

" A guy?" Nessie asked, surprised. " Who? When? Why haven't I heard about it?"

Eden leaned back in the seat covering her eyes with her hands trying to block out Nessie's assault. Nessie was one of her best friends, the one person who knew all her secrets and not once had she ever betrayed her trust. However, this secret was different. This secret meant more to her than skipping class, or Spring Break at Venus Beach. This secret had the ability to break her. She looked down to see her hand clenched over her heart as she winced again. She realized, finally, that maybe it already had.

" Ness." Emmett said, elbowing her to catch her attention. " Give it a break. She's hurting."

Nessie looked at her then, noticing the dull shadow behind her eyes and the pain so evident on her face. " Shots." She said placing one comforting hand on Eden's knee. " Emmett, get us to Port Angeles. We need shots."

-0-

Nessie was holding Eden's hand as they stepped into the bar. She didn't ask any more questions because she was too busy focusing on comforting her friend and for that Eden would be eternally grateful. The bar was dark, but Eden's eyes adjusted quickly. She was surprised by how many people were there, especially for a week night. She considered that maybe it was due to the cold weather, everyone wanted to stay in doors and what better to stay warm than with a shot of whiskey.

Actually, Eden could think of a better way, but she knew that option only happened in her dreams and she was determined to drag herself back to reality. She leaned against the bar as Nessie began frantically waving down the bar tender. Eden didn't even hear what she ordered because the music flared up into her ears when Nessie held up four fingers, but she knew it would be good.

Nessie threw her arm around Eden's shoulder, encouraging her with a smile. The bar tender quickly returned with four glasses and slid them in front of Nessie. She pushed one toward Eden with the tip of her finger. " Screw him." She said picking up her glass in a toast like fashion.

Eden nodded her head laughing. She picked up the glass and clinked it against Nessie's. They threw the glass back swallowing the contents in one gulp. It burned, but Eden instantly reached out and grabbed the next glass. " Hell, Ness." She chuckled. " That was strong."

" Tell me about it." Nessie smirked holding up the second glass. " Cheers!"

They repeated the process before slamming the glasses back down on the bar. Eden could feel the alcohol hitting her system, warming her blood. She turned around to give herself some air when she caught his scent, the familiar cologne that she'd recognize anywhere. Her hand grabbed for the nearest bar stool as her eyes searched the crowd. She found him sitting at a table in the corner, his seat pushed as far as possible away from it without hitting the back wall. Someone sat across from him, a girl. Eden cringed, because not only was it a girl, but she was a pretty girl.

His companion was talking animatedly, her hand flying in all directions. Eden was about to look away, to yell for another round or maybe two, whatever it would take to make her forget what she was seeing, but Embry turned then looking her dead in the eye. She paused, caught in his vision, as he looked across the room desperately at her.

She flung herself around, unable to hold his gaze. " Are you okay?" Nessie asked, leaning forward to look at her face. " Are you getting sick on me?"

" Another round." She looked up into Nessie's eyes pleading with her. " Hurry."

Nessie quickly flagged down the bar tender and pushed two more shots toward Eden. " You sure about this?" Nessie eyed her warily as she held up the glass. " You look distraught."

Eden downed the drink, flinching as the fire hit her stomach. Before she could answer Nessie's question she heard a loud squeal from across the room. As soon as she registered the sound the entire situation started to make sense. " Nessie!" Claire yelled bounding over toward them. " Eden! I'm so glad you decided to come join us!"

Embry was here with Claire, Quil and that girl. They were on a double date. Her teeth ground together as the word date floated through her mind and she found her hand absently winding around the next shot. She took one more look at Claire smiling happily at her and then back to the table across the room. She grabbed the last shot and walked silently into the crowd.

She could hear them yelling out for her, Nessie's concerned voice louder and more pronounced but she didn't turn back. She took the shot and deposited the empty glass on the nearest random table on her way toward the back of the bar. She located the restroom sign hanging down from the ceiling and darted down the empty hallway. Once in the safety of the shadows she ran until she burst into the lady's room.

It was empty, but it didn't matter because she would have cried anyway. The rumble of music was blasting through the speaker's over head causing all her thoughts to run together. She stumbled over to the sink and turned on the cold water. She dabbed a paper towel in it and then on her face to hide the tear streaks in her make up.

She hated this, feeling broken inside. Most of all, she hated the fact that she didn't even have a good excuse for it. It wasn't like she had a relationship with Embry and she'd found him betraying her trust. It was just a simple unrequited crush, although it was feeling very complicated at the moment.

She bent down holding on to the sink as she tried to catch her breath. She just couldn't understand why she had to feel this way, because it definitely wasn't a choice, at least not anymore. As of this morning she no longer wanted to love Embry Call, but her heart denied her desire and insisted upon crippling her with this unstoppable ache. It physically hurt her to see him sitting there with another woman. The pain bit at every inch of her, it burned through her toes and stung her fingertips.

The door of the bathroom creaked open causing Eden to jerk her face toward the wall. The door closed and the lock snapped shut. She sighed knowing it was Nessie following her to find out what was wrong. She tried to brace herself, to throw on a fake smile in order to lie her way of it, but it wasn't Nessie's voice that broke through the silence.

" Eden." Embry whispered.

His voice calling her name managed to catch her so off guard that she slipped on the tile floor loosing her hold on the sink. He stepped forward with his hand out stretched toward her, but she flinched away quickly pushing herself up from the ground.

She stared at him for a moment trying to fathom what possible reason he could have for sneaking into the ladies room. She quickly checked the stalls thinking maybe the girl was in here and she'd somehow over looked her presence, but the room was still empty.

" W-w-what do you want?" She stammered.

He didn't answer at first, but rather stood there and examined her appearance. " Are you okay?" He asked taking another step forward.

She straightened her shoulders pushing her hair out of her face. She was determined to at least keep a little of her dignity. " I'm perfectly fine." She stated and made a beeline for the door.

He caught her arm pulling her around. " Well I'm not." He whispered. " And I need your help."

He held onto her making sure she didn't manage to slip away. She noticed for the first time that his eyes held that same desperate look as they did before and despite wanting to escape, her curiosity won out. " What's wrong with you?" She asked stiffly.

He looked around the room as if making sure himself that were indeed alone. He dropped his voice below a whisper edging dangerously closer to Eden's face. " That girl." He explained. " That girl that Claire sent here to torture me, that is what is wrong."

Eden looked at him confused and she could feel the alcohol clogging her thoughts. " You mean your date?"

Embry made a face and for some reason it eased the pain Eden felt. " She is not my date." He groaned. " Did Claire tell you that?"

" No." Her brain felt like it was running in slow motion and she was desperately trying to catch up. " I just assumed."

" Claire set me up without my permission or even consideration for the type of girl I would even like. I'm miserable out there, Eden. You have to save me." He begged.

Eden ran her hands over her face trying to shake her thoughts into clarity. " Save you?" She scoffed, suddenly angry. " You want me…. to save you?"

" Yes." He insisted. " I'm begging you."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp glaring at him. He didn't deserve to ask this of her or anything of her for that matter. " Why? Give me a good reason."

Embry stepped back, shocked. " What?"

" Give me a reason for why I should help you. I mean it's not like we're friends."

Embry's mouth gaped open; he couldn't believe what she was saying. " Of course we are friends, Eden. We've known each other your whole life."

" That makes us acquaintances." She spat. " Not friends."

" You've got to be kidding me." He sighed.

" You left me last night. You couldn't get out of my house fast enough." She knew it was the alcohol talking now, but she couldn't stop it. The anger she felt was real enough to taint any control she might have had to stop it. " In fact, you didn't just leave, you ran!"

Embry's eyes dropped to the ground and he suddenly looked very sad. " Eden." He whispered. " I'm really sorry about that. I wish I had a good reason but…"

" No need to apologize." She said casually, dismissing him with the wave of her hand. " I'm just glad to finally know where I stand with you."

" You're drunk." He accused. " Nessie shouldn't be encouraging you."

" Nessie has nothing to do with it." She yelled, tears streaking her cheeks again. " Besides, that doesn't change the truth."

He reached for her arm again, but she jerked away. " Don't cry on me, please." He pleaded. "I swear Eden, I just don't know what to say to make this better. I didn't even know I was doing anything wrong."

" That's the whole point." She mumbled, turning away from him. " You never even noticed."

He yelled after her but he left her free to leave. She stumbled loudly back down the dark hallway and threw herself back into the crowd. She immediately spotted Nessie near the bar searching the crowd for her while Claire sipped from her drink. Quil had joined them as well but he was too busy watching the game on the big screen over the bar to notice her.

Nessie pounced as soon as she was in striking distance. " What happened?" She grabbed the back of Eden's shirt and pulled her up next to her. She was determined to get answers even if it meant using force.

" I'm fine now." She said, slinging her long hair over her shoulder. " I just got confirmation on what I've been trying to deny all along."

Eden raised her hand to the bar tender trying to ignore the on slaught of questions from Nessie. She was done talking about it, because she was done with Embry Call.

She slid up on the bar stool and grabbed her drink. Quil chanced a look over and his eyes rounded at the sight of her. " Hey!" He smiled. " I didn't know you were joining us too." He happily slung his arm around her shoulder and pointed to the television. " The Seahawks are loosing." He told her. " Which makes this day like every other day."

Eden could feel Nessie's eyes on her back, but she was happy for the distraction. She leaned into Quil's embrace determined to go about her life as if Embry no longer existed.

" How many games have they lost this year?" She encouraged, and Quil was off and running discussing injuries and back-to-back losses. Eden downed the shot and let her life blur out of focus.

-0-

Embry stood in the middle of the ladies room with hands scrunched up in his hair trying to figure out how the hell his life managed to go from boring to annoying down to out right horrible in such a short amount of time. It had been bad enough to have to sit out there and pretend to be interested while that extremely talkative girl rambled on and on about different types of designer boots, but now he'd managed to piss Eden off in the process.

He still wasn't sure what he'd done to offend her. Yes, he knew that he left her house in a hurry last night but how could she blame him when she was dressed so provocatively. He would have thought him sticking around would have made her uncomfortable. Apparently, it had been rude to run out but shouldn't he have gotten bonus points for coming to check on her in the first place?

She'd been the first person he thought of when the attack started, and maybe it was because the dream was so fresh in his mind but either way he'd sent someone to protect her. Then, because he was still worried, he'd went to make sure that Bryce had done his job properly. Why would she get upset about that?

He jumped, as did the woman who walked into the restroom. She pulled back and looked at the sign on the door once again before giving Embry a dirty look. " Sorry." He said pushing by her out of the room.

He thought about his options as he walked down the hallway. He could always just leave, according to Eden he was good at that. He could easily vanish through the back exit and leave the girl waiting forever. Under normal circumstance that would have been his number one choice, but now he had Eden to consider as well. He didn't want her think he didn't care that she was upset with him. He cared, a lot.

He stalked back out into the bar and back toward the table. The girl was still there waiting on him with a smile. It was proof that he had no luck at all. " Took you long enough." She faked laughed.

" Not long enough it seems." He whispered to himself. " There was a long line." He said louder.

She took the small moment of silence to begin chatting away about her new job, a shopping assistant, and how he should totally come let her help him pick out some clothes. It only served to show how little the girl understood him and how Claire managed to befriend her in the first place. He took the opportunity to look around for Eden. She was easy to spot since she wasn't sitting next to the second biggest guy in the place. He was glad she was with Quil, he knew he would at least keep her drunk ass safe and away from the slurring advances of the other locals. He knew something was up though, because Nessie looked absolutely distressed and even Claire was eyeing Eden with concern.

He wished that she would turn around and look at him. He wanted to get her attention, to find away to figure out how he could fix his mistake. He stared intently at her back trying to mentally force her to look at him. He chanted her name over and over again in his head. " Eden. Turn around. Look at me."

Eden flinched causing her back to straighten as if a cold chill had just ran up her spine. He could see her hand flex around the glass in her hand. " Look at me." He silently begged.

Her eyes shot over her shoulder. It was only fleeting, but she looked at him.

" Who is that girl?"

Embry was brought back to reality as the girl across from him poked his arm. " What?" He asked, confused.

" Who is that girl?" She asked again. She pointed across the room toward Eden's back.

He shrugged casually. " I don't know who you're talking about."

" The girl staring at you." It was snarky and she meant it to be.

Eden had turned around in her seat and was now glaring at Embry with a fierce hatred. " Oh." He whispered. " Her."

" Do you know her?" She asked.

He gave Eden one last desperate, needy look. " Not as well as I should." He said more to himself than her.

The girl was about to comment but was distracted by Eden sauntering across the room toward them. Embry suddenly became frightened that maybe she was coming over to yell at him for things he didn't understand again, but the former scowl on her face had vanished. She smiled at them now, too happy to be genuine.

" Embry!" She called out approaching the table. " I thought that was you!"

Embry just looked back and forth between the two girls unsure of how to answer. " Hi." He said finally, while trying to search Eden's face for clues.

He was caught off guard as she jumped forward and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, the flush of her cheeks burning even his warm skin. He knew then that she was still upset, and this was all just an act for his benefit. " It's been a while." She sang into his shoulder.

He nodded as she pulled away still unable to make himself speak. Eden immediately turned her attention to the girl, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of her. " And who is this?" She smirked.

Embry cleared his throat. Eden knew he'd forgotten her name, which meant she was torturing him on purpose. The girl glared over the table at him. " Sorry." He apologized. " You talk kind of fast."

" I'm Amy." She said through gritted teeth. " And who are you exactly?"

" Eden Uley." She beamed at her. " Embry and I are old friends." She ran her finger down Embry's cheek completing the full effect.

" Old friends, huh?" The girl sneered.

Embry took a deep breath. He knew he deserved it. He'd been the one to ask Eden to save him, and technically that's what she was doing in her own evil, torturous way. He wanted out of here just as much as he wanted to talk with her and that meant he was going to have to play along with Eden's scheme.

" I wouldn't call that night on the coast friendly." He cooed, pursing his lips at Eden. " Would you?"

She hadn't expected that, he could see the hint of shock behind the façade. " No." She managed to keep her cool, and even dared a mocking glance at the girl. " I sure as hell wouldn't."

" What brings you back?" He asked her, and he knew she understood the double question in his words.

" Glutton for punishment." She whispered leaning seductively into him, but the edge was still there.

" I'd never purposefully punish you." He gave her a knowing look. " You should know that."

" Hello." The girl snapped her fingers in front of Embry's face. " I'm still here, you know?"

" Well, look at that." Eden smiled. " You are."

Embry squirmed in his seat taken aback by the ice in Eden's stare. He had a sudden flash back to the dream in which he belonged to Eden and the possessive way she'd looked at him. He could hear the same tone in her voice now, and just like in the dream it excited him.

" Embry." The girl snarled, obviously waiting for him to do or say something to Eden in her defense.

Eden stepped in front of her leaning her elbow on the table to block her from his sight. " I'm heading down to LaPush." She told him. " It may be just cold enough tonight to warrant the rekindling of an old flame."

" I'll bring the fire." His voice was huskier than he'd meant it to be, but it had done the trick.

Eden pulled him to his feet and spun around toward the girl. " If you'll excuse us." She grinned. " We have some catching up to do."

She looked over Eden's shoulder at Embry, but he didn't deny it. " Bye." He waved and spun around to follow Eden out the door.

-0-

She dropped his hand as soon as the brisk night air hit her face. She stalked out into the parking lot not bothering to look back at him. She was still angry, upset and after that heated exchange more than a little turned on. She couldn't believe how convincing he'd been, the raw desire so evident in his voice, which is why she couldn't trust her self to face him now. She done her good deed, she'd helped him escape. She'd been unable to sit there and ignore him as much as she wanted to do jus that. She had never been able to ignore Embry, no matter how hard she tried. Her skin had prickled with his attention until it had forced her to her feet. Now she owed him nothing and now she was determined to move on.

She fumbled in her pockets for her keys only to remember she didn't drive. She cursed under her breath throwing her hands in the air. " Like I would let you drive in your condition." Embry spouted behind her. " I'll take you home."

" I don't need you." She hissed sticking her hands in her pockets to fight off the cold.

He was silent behind her, but she could feel him walking closer. " Run." She told him. " I'm giving you the chance, so take it and run."

" No." He said sternly. " I may be horrible with women but I know better than to make the same mistake twice. I'm taking you home."

" Claire and Quil." She tried to remind him.

" Claire and Quil can ride home with Nessie." He finished for her. " I don't exactly want to face Claire's wrath after that stunt we just pulled. Do you?"

She stood still, the cold wind chapping her cheeks but she felt indifferent to the sting. In fact, she felt indifferent to everything. She felt numb.

Embry walked up behind her, but was conscious not to touch her. " We are leaving now." He told her. " Follow me, my truck is at the end of this row."

He waited until she started walking, unsure whether or not she would comply. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to unlock the door. She slid into the passenger seat watching her even breaths leave her mouth. She heard him get in but didn't acknowledge it. He started the truck and turned the heat on high checking her for signs of discomfort to which she showed none.

She leaned her head back against the seat as they pulled out of the parking lot. She already regretted everything about this night, and she knew from the pounding in her head that tomorrow she would regret it even more. Embry remained silent next to her and only moved to turn on the radio. It wasn't until almost an hour later when they passed by the turn off to her house that she actually looked at him.

" I lied." He explained turning the radio up. " I'm not taking you home."

The music blasted in her ears and she took the gesture to mean that he didn't want to argue about it. That was fine with her, because she didn't have any fight left. She closed her eyes and let the shots work their magic.


	6. Lubricating Honesty

Chapter 6: Lubricating Honesty

Embry held the door to the garage open allowing Eden to duck inside under his arm. She fumbled over the threshold too eager for the warmth waiting inside. Embry grabbed the edge of her elbow keeping her balance before her hand managed to find the wall. He flipped on the light as he watched her chuck the high heels she wore half way down the hallway. She sighed with relief when her bare feet hit the floor.

He smiled to himself while he walked past her down the hall. She was incredibly cute when she was drunk, even if she was mad at him for things he didn't understand. He kept smiling when he heard her following him. He stopped off in the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. Eden had made it all the way to her office by the time he caught up.

She leaned against the edge of her desk eyeing the water in his hands. " Here." He offered. " You don't need to get dehydrated."

She mumbled something incoherent as she twisted the cap off and took a sip of water. She eyed him warily, swishing the water around in her mouth. " Why did you bring me here?" She finally asked.

"You're too drunk to go home by yourself." He explained, but that was only half the reason and they both knew that.

"We aren't talking about what happened earlier." She said sitting the bottle of water down on the table a little too harshly.

"I'm not much for talking anyway." He shrugged, casually. "You should know that."

He turned and walked into the garage knowing she would follow him again. He flipped on the lights, his eyes straying to his car in the corner. She would talk to him, eventually and until then he had plenty of ways to occupy himself. The hood of the car let out a rusted, grinding noise as he lifted it and set the prop in place. His fingers played along the metal as he decided what project he wanted to begin first.

Eden couldn't quiet wrap her head around what was happening at the moment. It didn't help that her head was swimming and her cheeks burned with heat. She was still angry with him, and she was definitely finished waiting on him to notice her. Saving him from that cheap imitation of an intellectual was her last good deed. She conceded that she probably wasn't in any condition to save herself from a date with the porcelain king, but she just wasn't in the mood to discuss the events of the night, especially with him.

She looked around the room for a place to sit but found none. So, instead she merely crossed her arms and waited. She didn't have to wait long because when she looked up she saw the naked skin of Embry's back. She realized with a slight gasp that he was removing his shirt in a very slow, torturous fashion. It was really unfair how incredible the bare muscles of his back looked in the dim light of the room. He turned around because she was still panting. " What?" He asked, but she couldn't keep her eyes off his chest, his abs and the seductive little line of hair leading down to his pants.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, because she couldn't believe he was seriously stripping his clothes off in front of her right now. The cocky bastard.

Embry held his shirt out in front of him showcasing the front and back to her. " It's new." He explained. " And I'm already in enough trouble with Claire without ruining the clothes she bought me too."

Eden smirked letting her eyes drop down to his obviously new jeans. Embry frowned at her. " I'm going to ignore that because you're drunk." He said walking back to throw his shirt in the window of the car.

" Glad to see nothing has changed." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Embry jerked the door to the car open and threw the second bottle of water in the seat. " And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that too." He growled. "Now get in the damn car and drink your water."

Her mind told her to defy him but instinct moved her forward. He stepped back waiting for her. She slid down into the driver's seat and looked up at him. " The key is in the ignition. Feel free to find a radio station you like." He started to step away, but then stopped and turned back to her. "And drink your water."

He disappeared behind the open hood before he could see Eden stick her tongue out at him. She was still grumbling to herself about his attitude, but her hand found the water bottle in the seat. She glared at it wondering if he'd predicted that she'd purposefully leave the other one in the office. She unscrewed the top and took a gulp finding that she was actually very thirsty. However, she still wasn't going to admit he was right.

She turned the ignition until the lights across the old radio lit up and static fuzz buzzed through the car. She could hear Embry working but ignored him and began playing with the tuner. She went through station after station unable to find anything that fitted her mood: bothered and hot, in that particular order.

She flinched when she felt his presence at the window again. He was bent down glaring at her with his teeth bared. She suddenly became a little more hot than she was bothered. "Pick a station." He hissed.

Eden pursed her lips and took a long drink of her water. " Or what?" She asked.

His eyes flashed with something she didn't recognize. " Scoot over."

He didn't give her time, her reactions too slow for his wolf like reflexes and she found herself being pushed into the middle of the seat straddling the gearshift. " Watch it." She warned, trying to keep her water from spilling in her lap.

"It's time we talk." He told her. "I know you're not crazy about the idea but it's something that needs to happen."

"I was just playing with the radio." She mumbled.

"You were trying to gain my attention and you succeeded." His elbow was propped up on the steering wheel as his intense gaze bore down on her.

"There is nothing left to talk about." She whispered.

"Ask me." He whispered back. "Look me in the eye and just ask me why I ran out on you last night."

Her face scrunched up in sudden pain at the memory. She didn't want to ask because she didn't want to know the answer. She knew she would never be able to bear hearing him say the words that his actions proved so well.

" I'm telling you to ask me, Eden." He said with conviction.

She played with the water bottle in her hands, twisting the top back and forth. She could already feel the regret building up inside of her as her heart begged her to stop. " Why did you leave?" She squeaked out the words, barely above a whisper.

Embry drew in a deep breath building up his own courage. He couldn't believe he was about to admit this to Sam Uley's daughter, but he didn't see any other way to drag himself out of the doghouse. "I didn't trust myself enough." He leaned forward and pulled her face up to look at him. "You were way too sexy for even a women challenged idiot like me not to be tempted. I know we aren't as close as we should be Eden, but if I would have stayed I would have surely ruined any chance that we might still have at it."

He watched as her eyes bared the shock she felt at his words and he wondered what reason she had been expecting. Her breath shook as she tried to form her thoughts into coherent words and knew enough to wait for them.

"Y-y-you thought I was sexy?" She stammered.

His eye rose at her question. "You're kidding me, right? You are always sexy. Men drive their broken down cars here from Forks just so they can flirt with you. Hell, did you not see Bryce's face when he looked at you last night? Why do you think I kicked him out of your house?"

She shook her head trying to make all his words make sense. " You said he was about to phase." She told him remembering his words exactly.

"If an erection can make you phase, then yeah, he was in trouble." He pressed his lips into a hard line, still unhappy about the scene he'd walked in on. He wouldn't call it jealousy, because he couldn't be jealous of something that didn't belong to him. He just didn't like the way Bryce had hovered over her, protective and ready to kill. He knew that was stupid, he'd sent him there for that exact reason but he hadn't predicted Eden's lounge wear or Bryce's lack of self-control for it.

"You could have just told me to put on some clothes." She was breathless now, the water shaking in her unsteady hands.

"You don't get it. I would have just taken them back off." He cringed as he finished the sentence because he was trying to be honest, but he hadn't meant to be that honest.

Eden's eyes flew up round and shiny with intrigue. Embry opened his mouth to take it back, but after he saw the way her face lit up he couldn't make himself tell the lie. Instead, he turned away from her looking straight out the windshield and placed both hands tightly around the steering wheel. He decided it would be best to just keep his mouth shut.

" What are you doing?" Eden asked, waiting for him to explain everything he'd just said.

Embry only shrugged clenching his teeth together to subdue the temptation. He couldn't say anything more. If he talked now he might start admitting to other things that needed to be ignored like the way his body reacted when she saved him tonight. He'd been attracted to her in the nightgown, but it was nothing compared to the way she lured him in with the way she looked at him tonight. Just watching her walk toward him, hips swinging in those tight jeans, had been enough to make his pulse race. The seductive voice and the cocky attitude definitely didn't help and he knew he would have followed her out of that bar even if it hadn't been a game.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter making sure his hands did exactly as they were told. He felt himself almost break the wheel in two when he heard what she said next.

"I'm attracted to you." She blurted out. "I have been since, I don't know, forever."

"Don't say that." He groaned.

"I could get paid more running any number of other businesses between here and Seattle but none of those places come with the added bonus of watching you work with your shirt off every day."

Embry suddenly became excruciatingly aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt and the close proximity of Eden's hand to his knee. Her fingers played delicately on top of the gearshift.

"Eden." Even whispering her name brought the urges he felt to the surface. "Stop."

She didn't stop. In fact, her right hand darted forward grabbing his knee for leverage in order to push herself forward enough so her left hand could catch his face. She pulled him toward her and with one quick, unplanned, and reckless decision she did something that she'd only dreamed about: she kissed Embry Call.

His hands fell from the steering wheel in his surprise but he made sure to keep far away from her body that lingered so closely against his chest. He couldn't deny how good her lips felt: hot, wet and intoxicating. Even as his mind screamed at him to react in a responsible, gentleman like fashion everything else inside of him yearned for more. Her lips parted, a sigh escaping between them that successfully unleashed the dormant beast within him. He could see the scene unfolding before him. He would lean Eden down in the seat climbing over her writhing body. One hand would disappear up her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach while the other unfastened her jeans. He imagined what he would find beneath, an array of possibilities flashing through his mind. He could almost feel the palms of her hands against his bare chest and the sound of her voice whispering his name in a desperate plea for more.

He jerked away from her sending himself slamming into the side of the closed door. His hands spread out in an attempt to grab anything except for her. He was gasping for breath trying to separate his fantasy from the reality of what happened. Eden fell forward at his sudden disappearance and was left leaning over the gearshift panting in confusion. Her eyes rose to his for an explanation, but Embry only increased his grip in an attempt to solidify his decision.

"Stop." He managed to gush out. "We…have….to….stop."

Eden blinked her eyes in disbelief. "Why? I thought you said…."

Embry started frantically shaking his head. "You can't kiss me." His entire body ached as the words left his mouth. His muscles cramped doubling him over to the point of pain but he continued. "You're not my imprint."

It felt as if she'd been stabbed straight through the heart. Her fingers curled in upon them selves, still tingling from the touch of his fiery skin. The panic slowly started to leak into the rest of her body as she realized her worst fear. No matter how much or how long she lied to herself or misinterpreted his actions there was still one thing she could never change and that was the simple, inevitable truth that she was not Embry's imprint.

"I know that." She bit out acidly. She pushed herself up unable to look at him anymore. "Trust me. That much I definitely know."

He hadn't meant it like that, to make her feel like she wasn't good enough. He'd meant to add a thousand different things onto the end of the sentence but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't result in the continuation of the previous event. How could he tell her that he cared and respected her too much to ever risk hurting her for his own selfish pleasure and not ravage her afterwards? He couldn't, he knew himself well enough to know he wasn't strong enough for that.

She moved to open the door. Her hand clenched around the release in preparation for her escape, but Embry was too quick. He sprung across the car, shoved the lock into place and returned to his previous position before she could even realize he'd moved. "This isn't over." He told her. "Not yet."

"That is where you are wrong." Her eyes squeezed shut as she relived the embarrassment of what she'd done. "There was nothing to begin with."

The pain broke through him again as a single tear traced its way down her cheek. He'd never felt more like a complete ass in his life.

"If you're worried about your imprint forgiving you for this, don't worry. I will back you up and admit that it was my fault. I was delusional."

"Damn it, Eden. I'm not worried about that." He growled out the words because the more she sank into regret and shame the stronger the pain he felt inside for causing it. "Can't you see that I'm trying to save you from me? I am wolf. I don't get to be normal. I can't kiss you just because that's what I want to do right now. It is more complicated than that and I thought you of all people would understand that."

Eden didn't want to listen, even if she knew what he was saying sounded rational. Her fingers flexed against the lever on the door, but the warning growl that erupted from Embry's chest stopped her.

"I could hurt you." He continued. "I could hurt you more than I already have and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. You might not be able to remember the years of pain that Leah suffered through before she imprinted, but I do. Leah almost lost herself to the loss she felt and I will be damned if I do that to anyone, especially you."

Eden bit her lip, fighting back tears and trying to find the courage to make herself look at him. Every muscle in her body tightened as she turned her head, and she knew as soon as she saw his face that she would never be able to hate him. She could see the truth in his eyes hidden poorly by the frown on his lips. "If I weren't a wolf, Eden." He whispered. "Things would be different."

She straightened her shoulders assured of her own words. "If you weren't a wolf, Embry Call, you wouldn't be you and I would have never fallen in love with you in the first place."

The car was silent as they stared helplessly at each other. Eden loved him for the person the wolf had helped him become, but it was also the reason he could never let himself return it. For the first time, Eden knew she wasn't the only one who felt as if they'd been cheated.

They were both startled to alertness by the sound of the garage door rumbling loudly as it opened. Eden quickly wiped the tears from her eyes while Embry tried to regain his composure and adjust himself in his jeans. They exited the car at the same time eagerly searching for whoever was intent on invading their privacy. The door clanged to a stop and in the opening stood the three people that they wanted to avoid the most.

Quil stood in the middle, garage opener in hand while Claire and Nessie stood on either side of him with their hands on their hips. Eden threw a look over the car at Embry, but he looked just as scared as she did. She would never be able to count on him to find a way to bail them out of this, but she knew someone who would. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent a S.O.S garage text to her intended savior.

"You two." Quil smirked sticking the garage opener back in his pocket. " Have some explaining to do."

The group descending upon them, and effectively trapped them inside the garage. "You abandoned me." Nessie accused, glaring at Eden.

"And you abandoned the first actual date you'd been on in months!" Claire added to Embry.

"There is an explanation." Eden said stepping forward. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she made sure to note the time, because if he was home that meant he could be here within minutes.

"There is?" Embry asked looking over at her in disbelief.

"Of course." She assured the room. They all waited anxiously for her to continue and she started to fake her surprise. " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted me to actually tell you the reason."

Quil furrowed his brow and looked over at Nessie. "How drunk is she exactly?"

"Too drunk to be offering explanations." Embry gritted through his teeth over the car.

She waved his concern off. She had no intention on explaining anything. She only needed to waste time. However, Claire was a little more insistent. "We are still waiting, Eden. What the hell is going on with you two tonight?"

"We're drunk." She explained. "I thought we already covered that."

"Clarification." Quil added. " You are drunk. Embry had water, he doesn't get to use that excuse."

"Excellent point." Eden sang as she swayed her self toward the crowd. "Embry is definitely sober. I can attest to that."

"Eden." Embry warned, but she ignored him.

She happily swung her arm around Nessie's shoulder and lovingly rubbed their heads together just as a drunk would be expected to do. Claire was eyeing them both curiously. "There is something going on here." You could hear the assurance in her voice this time and Eden began to panic.

"I think you are over reacting." Embry suggested, but his eyes kept darting back to Eden who seemed distracted. "The bar just wasn't our scene tonight, so we decided to come back here."

"You just up and left your date because it wasn't your scene?" Claire questioned.

Embry scowled at Eden who was now glancing over Nessie's shoulder out the garage door. "I told her goodbye." He offered.

Eden began to smile, and it wasn't because of the awkward position Embry was stuck in. No, she was smiling because her savior was on his way. If she focused she could hear the high-pitched growling of his engine. She knew she would have to move quickly, which meant she needed to move closer to the door.

Embry knew something was up as soon as Eden removed her self from Nessie's protective embrace. He didn't know what until the garage fell in silence. His eyes rounded as he stared at Eden with blatant accusation in his glare. He couldn't believe she was planning to bail on him. He knew the approaching sound in the distance all too well. He didn't spend his every waking moment around vehicles not to recognize the sound of such a high-powered engine, or the one wolf that drove it.

Before he could stop her she darted out the open door running out into the empty parking lot. Everyone turned around to watch the sleek and shiny black motorcycle speed toward them. It came to a screeching stop only feet away from Eden, and Embry felt a slash of anger rip through him. Eden merely shrugged at the change in his composure. "You owe me." She mouthed to him.

He stepped forward watching as Bryce Jenkins removed his helmet and threw it to her. "Eden!" Nessie yelled after her, but it was too late. She threw the helmet on, climb on behind him and didn't look back as Bryce set off at full speed into the night leaving Embry alone and utterly defenseless.

His anger quickly returned to fear as three sets of questioning eyes turned on him.

-0-

Eden woke up the next morning to the sounds of shuffling below her on the couch. She squinted through her eyelashes, stretching her arms above her head. When her vision finally focused she saw Bryce pushing himself up from his make shift bed on the floor. She averted her eyes when she realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of ragged shorts.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"No, its fine." She was glad to see him grab his shirt off the floor and pull it over his head. "What time is it?"

"Early." He laughed. "I have to go run patrols."

He was rubbing his face now trying to wake himself up. "Will I see you at breakfast?" He asked pulling his shoes on. "Your mom mentioned something about French toast."

Eden pulled herself up pushing her hair out of her face. "I don't think so." She told him. "I think I'm still in recovery mode." Technically, she didn't feel the least bit hung over, but that wasn't what she was hoping to recover from.

Bryce nodded and walked silently toward the front door. He stopped before turning the knob, hesitating only an instant. "Eden, do I want to know why I had to save you from two of your best friends last night?"

Eden sighed, admitting the truth. "No, probably not."

"I didn't think so." He pulled the door open and disappeared into the snowy wind.

Eden knew it was time to perform damage control, and to be honest she wanted to know if Embry had revealed her secret. She knew there was only one way to accomplish both those things and that required a call to the Black's residence.

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and stumbled sleepily down the hallway. She dialed the number as she began running a bath. She was immediately greeted by a familiar husky voice. "Hello." Jacob greeted.

"Hey, Jake." She forced politeness despite her anxious thoughts. "Is Ness up yet?"

"Yeah, sure hon." She could hear shuffling in the background. "Just let me find her."

"Thanks." She tested the water temperature on her hand while she waited. Soon enough she heard the tired voice of her best friend.

"Eden?" Nessie asked.

"It's me." She sighed.

Nessie let out a very distinct annoyed huff. "You are in such trouble missy."

"I know." Eden sat down next to the tub preparing herself for a Cullen style tirade.

"You left me twice last night! And I still have no clue why!"

"I apologize, Ness. It was wrong to leave you hanging."

"I don't care about that." She huffed. "I care that you are actively avoiding the reason for it."

"So, I'm guessing you didn't get much out of Embry after I left."

She snorted. "Embry talk, please. We would have had better luck prying information from a rock."

She instantly sighed in relief. She hated that she would now have to face Embry every day knowing he knew about her ridiculous childhood crush for him, but it would be worse if the entire family knew about it as well.

"Eden." Nessie spoke her name loudly trying to regain her attention.

"I'm here." She sputtered.

"I was saying that I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. I would hate to think that you felt you had to turn to Embry instead of me."

"No, of course not. You will always be my first choice, Ness. I swear."

"Okay, then I will try my best not to pry." She conceded. "But you know I'm not very patient."

Eden laughed standing up to turn off the water. " Oh, I know." She chuckled.

She said her goodbyes, and then jumped in the tub to relax. She could rest a little easier knowing her secret was still partially intact.

-0-

Eden was curled up in her favorite pair of flannel pajamas with her hair a mess of wet tangled knots on top her head. She'd opted for the easy route for breakfast and bit off half of another toaster struddle. It was barely eight o'clock but she knew trying to go back to sleep would be useless. So, instead, she watched a rerun of Steel Magnolia's and laughed out her favorite lines with the actors. She was in the middle of repeating Clairee's declaration that what doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger when her front door flew open. She turned her plate of struddles over in her lap and screamed until she realized it was only Bryce.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Sorry." He winced. "I thought you might be asleep."

She tried picking up what was left of her breakfast and got up to take the plate to the kitchen. "Well, I'm not."

"I really am sorry." He sighed. "It's been a rough morning."

She sat the plate down on the counter and frowned at him. "It still is morning, which means shouldn't you still be patrolling."

"Patrols ended early today." He plopped himself down at the table. "There was a misunderstanding."

Eden's interest suddenly spiked and she turned around. "What happened?"

"Can I eat breakfast here?" He asked, smiling innocently.

Her frown intensified. "What did you do?"

"Like I said. It was a misunderstanding."

Eden pulled open her fridge and threw Bryce a box of frozen pancakes. "If you want me to feed you, now is the time to start talking."

He turned the box over in his hands before ripping it open. "Tate says I'm not welcome at his house because of some things he witnessed today during patrols."

"Bryce." Eden whined.

"It wasn't me." He said standing up to join her. "It wasn't my thoughts that Tate saw. He just automatically assumed it was me."

The situation became suddenly uncomfortable. Bryce gave her a moment and retrieved his own plate from the cub board and began arranging frozen pancakes around the edge. Eden finally managed to organize her thoughts and braced herself. "Whose thoughts did he see?"

Bryce put the pancakes in the microwave before spinning around to face her. "Did you have sex with Embry last night?" His fingers curled into a fist as he spoke.

Eden began to choke on her own surprise. "W-w-what?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone." He was trying to remain calm, but failing miserably. "I just want you to be honest with me. I mean is that why you text me last night?"

"No!" She blurted out. "Definitely not! We definitely did not have sex."

His fist clenched tighter. "Then he's just a pervert?" He turned away from Eden so she couldn't see how angry it made him. "He was thinking about you today, Eden. Tate was too busy trying to block it out to see the details, but I saw them all. He was thinking about having sex with you in his car."

"Bryce." She wasn't sure what to say, because she was having trouble believing it to be true. " I can explain."

"Please, do." He said, the microwave dinging in the background. "Because if I'm going to be covering for his ass, I'd like to know exactly why I'm making the sacrifice."

"I kissed him last night." She whispered. "And he turned me down."

Bryce's eyes furrowed together. "You kissed him." He repeated.

"Yes." She confirmed.

He bit his trembling lip. "And he turned you down."

"Correct."

He turned around looking up at the ceiling as he began taking in long deep breaths. "So, you are telling me that my best friend is pissed at me because Embry Call is a fucking idiot."

She couldn't stand the way his voice cracked as he spoke and stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry you had to be involved in this." She told him. "I shouldn't have asked you to pick me up last night."

"No. That is not my problem." He assured her. "I want to be there for you. I like being the person you call when you need help."

"Okay."

"My problem is with him." He pulled away from her. "Telling you one thing and thinking something else is not okay with me. Especially if its my ass on the line, because its one thing to make a sacrifice for something that makes you happy, but I don't see you smiling right now."

"I don't want you sacrificing anything because of me, especially Tate. He is your best friend and I refuse to let either of you loose that."

"You don't have to worry about us. You have to remember that he still hasn't seen my sister since he phased. He will forgive me for anything as soon as Charlotte comes home from college."

"You can't rely on that."

He looked straight at her to note his seriousness. "I'm willing to take my chances."

She half-heartedly smacked his shoulder. "Stop it. I won't let you do this. I will talk to Embry and we will straighten this whole thing out."

Bryce rolled his eyes as he reached over her head removing the pancakes from the microwave. "You know as well as I do that the more people we involve in this the crazier it will become."

She knew that, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Bryce popped an entire pancake in his mouth as he walked toward the table. "I'm covering for him and I'm okay with that. He obviously regrets not going for it last night, so I'm willing to give his dumbass time to figure his shit out before we involve everyone else."

He pointed at the empty seat across from him at the table and Eden reluctantly walked over and joined him. He smiled at her before shoving another pancake in his mouth. "It's not your mom's French toast." He mumbled through his over flowing mouth. "But it works."

"I don't like this Bryce." She whispered.

"And I do?" His laugh was humorless. "I would have kissed you back, you know that right?"

She leaned her head into her hands trying not to smile at him. "I know, Bry."

"Good." He nodded. "As long as we got that straight."

Eden couldn't help but smile this time. "Do you really think he regrets it?"

He stuffed half a pancake in his mouth this time in order to leave room to talk. "He's not _that_ stupid, E."

They laughed together as she stole the other half of pancake from his plate. She realized then, while he scooted the plate between them so they could share, that she agreed with Bryce about one thing. She liked being able to call him when she needed help too. He was actually pretty good at helping her solve her problems.

"Thanks for being here." She smiled.

He winked at back her. "Thanks for feeding me."


	7. A Change of Pace

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing your theories and your excitement about where the story is headed. I am happy to say that no one has guessed the plot line right yet so hopefully I am doing my job lol. Enjoy! I've been anxiously waiting to post this chapter because it definitely starts moving the story along!

Chapter 7: A Change of Pace

The following week was increasingly intense and unusually awkward in ways that Eden hadn't experienced before, but she was determined to make the best of it. Work went on as usual. Embry worked quietly, shirt off, with music blasting through the entire garage and he ignored her as if she hadn't kissed him or he hadn't been caught embellishing it in his thoughts. There were moments, far and few between, when she could feel Embry's gaze upon her, and she thought that he might speak, but then Jacob or Quil would always be just close enough to interrupt. She made sure to keep herself extra busy, she rechecked the books and balanced the monthly budget at least three times, but it had little effect on her concentration or the lingering embarrassment she felt.

Bryce was officially back in Tate's good graces after informing him that Charlotte would be flying in from UCLA in two weeks. Tate, of course, relived last year's prom night at least fifty times, along with the thirty-minute goodnight kiss, just for good measure. He seemed satisfied with his payback though, and Bryce was now crashing out in Eden's old bedroom every night instead of on her couch.

Bryce and Embry, however, was a totally different story. Neither would acknowledge the presence of the other, especially while in wolf form. Bryce said that Embry had been especially protective of his thoughts since the incident and barely let them inside his head even when they were tracking scents. Eden was concerned by this revelation but Bryce assured her that it was for the best, at least until Embry decided to man up and act like he actually had some sense. Eden wasn't so sure, but there wasn't much she could do about it either way. She didn't like seeing her family at odds because of something she'd caused.

The week dragged on and the peninsula continued to fall deeper into winter, the temperature dropping steadily below freezing while the ice turned into fluffy, white snow flakes. Eden glared out of the shop window as she waited for the final minutes to tick slowly off the clock. She could still hear Embry banging away under the hood of an old, rusted ford truck that came in this evening while Quil chatted away about Claire's new wedding plans.

Eden pulled off her shiny, purple heels and placed them inside of her over sized purse, trading them for a pair of polka doted rubber boots. She stuffed her jeans down the corners, sighing to herself. She hated wearing boots. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped back through the office into the garage. "I'm leaving now boys." She yelled peaking around the corner. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later, Hon." Quil sang back, waving the wrench he still held in his hand.

She paused waiting to see if Embry would answer. Finally, after a long silence she heard his voice. It was soft, he didn't yell like Quil had done, but said it as if she was standing right next to him. "Later, E. See you soon." It wasn't much, but she would take it.

She turned back bracing herself for the cold that waited outside. The wind chipped at her face as she sloshed through the parking lot toward her car. She drove extra slow on the way home, but she didn't have any trouble. She pulled into her driveway relieved that she'd survived another day.

She shedded the gaudy boots as soon as she made it through the front door. She was surprised to find the smell of warm food floating in the air out of the kitchen. She followed her nose to a giant yellow bowl sitting on the counter top. She pulled the top off to find it full of steaming soup. She spotted the note stuck underneath the bowl, but knew what it would say before she opened it. Bryce had been dropping dinner off at her house at least every other day this week since it started snowing outside. The notes always ended with him saying it was something to keep her warm since Embry was too stupid to do the job the right way.

Some girl would really luck out with Bryce some day, she thought, picking up the bowl. She curled up with her soup in the middle of her bed with Nessie on speaker phone. She was regaling Eden with Charlie and Will's latest antics while subtly asking detailed questions about Eden's day in hopes that she would let something slip. Eden knew Nessie's tactics too well to fall for it though. She wasn't ready to share her shame just yet.

She settled in early, prepared to read until she fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day. She made it maybe an hour before her hand reflexively reached over to the lamp on her side table. She just clicked the light off when she heard a soft knock sound through the house.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She sat up in the darkness gripping her fingers in the sheets. She thought maybe she had imagined the sound until it rang out again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

She scrambled out of bed, tip toeing to the edge of the door. She held onto the frame as she stuck her head out into the hallway. This time the knock was louder and more insistent.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

It sent her scurrying down the hallway toward the front door. She thought about running back, pulling on a pair of pajama pants to accompany the large t-shirt she wore but she didn't want to keep whomever it was waiting outside in the cold. More likely than not, it was a wolf and wouldn't matter how long they stood out in the cold, but she hurried along down the hall anyway. She peeked up to look through the stained glass at the top of the door and she could see a tall dark figure standing in the shadows, which meant it was definitely a wolf. She unlocked the hinge and pulled the door open expecting to see Tate or Bryce's impatient face.

Instead, there was Embry Call, barefoot with snow whirling around his body as if he was trapped inside some kind of fantasy snow globe. She gulped at the sight of him, and she suddenly wished she had gone back for the pants.

"Hey." He said, his voice husky as he stepped forward.

"Hi." She nervously crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head letting the snow flakes sprinkle down around him. "I told you I would see you soon, didn't I?" He reminded her.

"I thought you meant soon as in tomorrow at work." She was crossing her feet now and pulling the shirt down her bare legs.

"I did." He admitted. "But I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"Oh." She sputtered, her eyes dropping down to the ground.

It was silent for a moment before Embry stepped forward again. "May I come in?" He asked. "I know you must be getting cold."

Her eyes shot up and for the first time she realized she was standing with the door wide open allowing the chilled winter air to gush inside along with the falling snow. "Yes." She agreed quickly. "Please, come inside."

He slid past her, the sleeve of his shirt grazing her shoulder. She shut the door behind him and locked the hinge extra tight. She gave herself a moment before turning around to face him. She could feel her heart begin to race and tried desperately to conceal it. He ran his hand through his wet hair causing it to stick out in odd directions. He shook it once and it fell perfectly back into place. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding." He apologized.

She shook her head relieving him of his fear. "You're fine, Embry."

He took a moment to look around the room, evaluating every inch of visible space. "Are you alone tonight?" He inquired.

"Bryce isn't here." She whispered. "If that's what you're asking."

He nodded. "It was."

"Since we are alone, would you like to sit down?" She asked.

"How about a drink?" He suggested turning toward the kitchen. "I could really use a drink right now."

"Sure." Eden walked by him and he followed closely behind her. She retrieved a beer from her fridge and sat it down on the table were he sat.

She stood watching him take his first drink waiting for him to talk. He looked innocently up at her. "I have an explanation." He assured her. "I just need a minute to get around to it."

"Take your time." She whispered. "I'm just going to go find some pants."

She moved toward the door to leave, but his hand caught her bare thigh. She stopped, startled by the sudden contact. "I would really rather you not." He said, moving his hand a few inches higher. "If that is okay with you."

She looked down at his hand and could feel his fingers caressing the sensitive skin above her knee. "Okay." She croaked.

His thumb slowly traced across her skin before dropping away. She moved back to her spot at the counter and watched him down the entire drink at once. He sat the bottle back down on the table as he took in a deep breath. He finally turned slowly around to her. "You looked so damn cute today." He admitted. "That is why I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she was able to stay relatively calm. "You came here because you thought I looked cute?"

"Cuter than usual." His hands were gripping the knees of his tattered jeans as he spoke. "Its those damn polka dotted boots you wear. You always look so disgruntled about having to wear them. It's cute."

"And that prompted a visit?" She dared. "I guess I should have been wearing boots all week."

That stung, but Embry knew he deserved it. "I haven't been avoiding you." He said.

"You just haven't been talking to me on purpose." She shot back. "I get it, Embry. I'm not mad at you for it."

"I wanted to talk to you, every day." He stood up. "Privacy isn't really a luxury we can afford in this family."

"What would you have said?" She asked, cocking her hip out to the side in defiance.

He stepped forward, close enough to touch her if he wanted, but he didn't. "That I think I made a mistake." He said slowly.

"With what exactly?" She asked because she wanted to hear him say it.

"With you and me." He whispered. "It's not as simple as it should be."

He knew she wanted more than that, but he wasn't sure if he could explain it exactly right. "You've always been this way, Eden. You've always been beautiful, smart, funny and completely desirable. But I was always able to put this barrier up between us. I was just able to tell myself no. I'd missed my chance when I didn't imprint on you."

Embry placed his hands on the sides of her arms, stroking them delicately. "I can't do that now. I can't look at you, watch you stomp through the office pouting about having to wear boots without wanting to grab you up, throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the damn car."

Eden was slowly loosing the grip she held on her sanity. Her breath was shaking with expectation. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, Eden." He continued. "I don't know how to make things go back to the way they were, and honestly I don't know if I want them to anymore."

"What _do_ you want, Embry?" She breathed.

"I want a second chance." He whispered as if the words were news to him as well. "I want you to kiss me again."

She hesitated, the memory of the last time still raw in her mind. He hated the doubt he saw on her face, so he hooked his finger around her chin and prepared to erase it. He pulled her forward, cupping her gently against his body as he let his lips fall down to meet hers. She sunk into him, the warmth of his body welcoming her in. She waited for him to change his mind, to pull away and declare it was all a mistake, but he didn't. He parted her lips, finally tasting what he'd dreamed about all week long and he felt her finally start to stir. Her lips began to move with his, a tangle of gasps, mixed with intense pleasure. They stumbled back against the counter, his hands still tight around her face making sure their connection didn't break.

He leaned into her and his body began to react. His knee pushed her legs apart and she sighed into his mouth when she felt the depth of his arousal throbbing against her leg. "I can stop." He panted against her lips. "You can tell me no."

"Shut up." She growled, biting him playfully on his bottom lip. "And take me to my room."

Embry bared his teeth with a hint of excitement flashing in his dark eyes. He hoisted Eden up to his waist, letting her legs wrap around his back. She squealed slightly, but only because his hands were now inching its way up her bare thigh. "Good thing I know the way." He smirked.

She held on around his neck as he walked them through the house. He was right; he knew the way. In fact, he managed to find it with his closed while he kissed her again. He didn't bother to turn on the light, walking straight over to lay her down on the bed. Eden scooted back until she could reach the lamp on her bedside. She clicked it on revealing Embry standing at the foot of her bed. Her legs fell apart as lust rushed through her system.

Embry reached forward and grabbed her foot pulling her back down the bed toward him. The action caused the shirt she wore to raise up revealing the edge of her black, silk panties. The sight caused him to lick his lips, but he strained to control himself. "Why did you bring me in here?" He asked, letting his hands play on top of her bended knees.

"I want you." She sighed with a whine. "You want me too." Her eyes fell down his body to the evidence hidden only by his jeans.

His fingers flexed against her skin. His right hand dropped between her legs. Eden's back arched into his fingers as he pressed so lightly against the wetness of her center. "That's not why I came here." He told her, his voice ragged and deep.

"But it's why I want you to stay." She panted and this time he let his fingers slip around the edge of her panties and sink into her.

Her mouth fell open with a moan of ecstasy. He felt so good inside her, igniting and satisfying every need she'd ever felt. "This is because of me?" He asked. "You want me this badly?"

"Yes." She whined.

He grabbed her hips guiding them up to meet the pressure he applied inside her. He loved watching her moan. "Tell me." He begged. "I need to hear you say it."

"I want you Em-bry!" She screamed, her voice going up an octave on the last syllable of his name. His fingers were working inside her now, coaxing her body into a steady rhythm while he found her most sensitive spots. "I need you now."

He cursed under his breath as he bit back the growl that followed it. "I want you too, baby." He told her. "And not just this, I want it all with you."

His words only heightened her reaction and she leaned up to grab him. He climbed on the bed hovering over her as he let his hands slide gently out of her panties. He didn't want to stop touching her, but he was intent on following her lead. "Say it again." She whispered pulling his lips down to her.

He smiled as he raised her chin, kissing his way down her neck. "This isn't a one night thing, E." His teeth tugged gently against her skin. "I will never be able to stop needing you after this. I won't ever be able to stop loving you."

He stopped just long enough to look up at her face; he wanted to see her reaction. He'd never said that to a girl before, ever, and he wanted to remember the answer he got in return. The smile on Eden's lips told him everything he needed to know, but words confirmed it. "I love you, Embry." Her fingers threaded through his cropped hair. "That is the one part of me that will never change."

He kissed her then, long and desperate and couldn't ever remember feeling so happy and content in his life. If it wasn't for the throbbing need he felt for at that moment he could probably venture to say that he could die a happy man.

He was eager to get back to that, but there was something he needed to tell her first. He wanted her to know he was serious about making this work. If she was willing to risk everything for him, then he was prepared to make sacrifices as well. "You still have two years to catch up to me in age." He told her. "But after that I will start letting myself age as you do."

It was a commitment he didn't have to make, especially here, right now but he did. She kissed him again, dragging him slowly up the bed. Everything inside of her felt on fire, burning with lust and controlled by the deeply ingrained love she felt for this man. She stopped kissing him only for a moment, just long enough to lift the thin shirt he wore up and over his head. He helped her take it off and discarded it in the floor next to her bed. Her hand instantly fell down his chest as the dream she had came back to her. She pushed him back on the bed, smiling at his pouty lips. She ran her finger over them, smiling. "I'll be back." She promised.

She crawled on top of him kissing his chest and stomach. She was surprised to find that her fantasy had been right; he tasted of fire and cinnamon. She lapped and bit at his skin until she came to the hard line of his jeans. She flipped open the button before throwing him a wicked smile. Just as she suspected, he sucked his lip between his teeth in anticipation.

He helped her remove his pants, but she made sure she had full control over the removal of the last piece. Her hand felt him first, sliding over the straining cotton of his white boxer briefs. He sighed deeply as she wrapped her fingers around him. His heart was pounding in his chest, so loud that Eden could distinguish it from the thud of her own. She took a gulp of air and pushed the hem over his divined hip bone. He rose allowing her to pull the fabric down his body. He sat up on his elbows waiting for to look at him, but she couldn't. At least, she couldn't manage to make herself look at his face.

"We can take it slow." He assured her, but she only laughed.

Her fingers found him again, her thumb sliding over the tip of him. "That's not fear in my eyes, honey." She winked. "That is lust."

His lips parted as she moved her hands up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes enjoying the way she pleased him so effortlessly, but he was eager to return the favor. He reached for her and pulled her down beneath him. He jerked the shirt over her head admiring the view of her body under him. His imagination hadn't done her justice this week.

The silky, black bra stood little chance against his swift fingers. He pulled the fabric away from her cupping her supple breast in his palm. He loved watching her face as he touched her, pleasing her with only the slightest of movement. "This is it for me, Eden." He whispered while watching her eyes close. "I will only ever want this with you."

His lips pulled her breast into his mouth causing her to writhe under him. Her hand found his hair as he felt her nipples harden against his tongue. He knew what he told her was true. He'd never want anyone else after this, because no one else could ever compare to her. Eden was perfect. He didn't dare think the one word that would be able to change his mind about her, because now, in this moment, he wasn't a wolf. Right now, he was Embry Call and he was getting ready to make love to the girl of his dreams.

He made sure to share the attention with her other breast before Eden's pleas for more won out over his desire to taste every inch of her body. He assured himself there would be time for that later. He couldn't contain the growl that erupted from the feel of Eden's wet panties in his hands or the sight of her waiting for him. He positioned himself between her legs, kissing her as he enjoyed the sensation of her naked body against him. Eden could feel her body yearning for more but she couldn't help but think something was wrong. In her dream, she'd been on top. She could feel Embry at her entrance and suddenly she didn't give a damn about her dream. This was reality, and reality Embry would always win.

He could feel her wetness against him, urging him forward but he stopped. He looked up to her because he had to make sure one last time. "Are you positive I won't hurt you?" He asked.

Eden clenched her hands around his back shifting down until he pressed into her and that was all the answer he needed. He grabbed her hip and took her with one quick, steady thrust. Her hands flew above her head disappearing in clenched fist as she screamed his name. His hand fell under her hip lifting her up to him as he did it again. He moaned, unable to find words that would describe the feeling of her clenching around him.

He leaned over her holding her hands above her head as he thrust in and out of her. He was close enough to feel the gasps of air she took hit his face. He loved watching her lips tremble, and feel her hips rise up for more. He kissed her once before rising above her and pushing her knees back until her toes rested against his chest.

He smiled down at her before thrusting forward. She took all of him for the first time and the explicative she swore told him she liked it. He held her hips tight and buried himself inside her over and over again. He couldn't help but think how right this all felt: craving her and fulfilling her. He was meant for this, for Eden Leanne Uley, for satisfy her every need.

She wasn't a virgin, but Embry made her feel like one. She had no idea it could ever be this good. It was as if he could predict her every need before she could express it. He slowed when she wanted time to savor the feeling, and sped up when she craved the intensity. His eagerness for more told her how much he wanted her but the gentle way his hands touched her showed his adoration. She'd never felt both before him.

He pushed her legs back against her chest and she gasped yet again as he entered her. He smiled through his determination, and the cocky smirk was all it took. Embry knew it too. He fell forward between her legs wrapping them up around his back. Her hands found his back the same moment she screamed his name.

Embry's face nuzzled into the corner of her neck as she tried to catch her breath. She was still coming down from her high, and was in no rush for it to end. Embry shifted on top of her moving over to lie next to her side. "We don't have to stop." She panted. " If you…"

Embry chuckled against her shoulder. "You think watching you come for me wasn't enough?" His fingers made circles on her stomach. " I was just waiting for you."

She rolled over into his arms. She kissed his cheek, a constant reminder that he was real. "Will you stay here?" She asked. " In my bed with me tonight?"

"I meant every word I said." He smiled. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"I want you." She promised. "Always."

She snuggled into him closing her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me all week." He whispered. "I really am horrible with women."

She laughed against his skin. "Don't worry. You made up for it tonight."

He chuckled darkly. "I have a few more apologies left in me."

They laughed together as they kissed. "You really are a wolf." She accused.

He nipped at her shoulder before sucking it gently between his lips. "And you were silly enough to invite me in."

She could feel him hard against her. She rolled over on top of him pinning him against the bed. She liked this vantage point, the wolf helpless beneath her. "And you," she smiled seductively down at him, "were silly enough to walk into my trap."

His eyes were roaming down her body, his desire blurring his thoughts. "Sshh." She whispered, running her fingers down his lips. "Let me take care of you this time."

He stayed very still watching her rise over him, but he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her thighs as she took him. Eden spread her legs leaning forward to increase the contact with her wolf. She took a moment to just enjoy it, the slow realization that all her dreams were now reality. Embry whined beneath her as she rocked her hips against him. She knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, if logic overruled lust in the coming daylight, that she would make sure that Embry always remembered this night.

-0-

Eden woke up the next morning spreading her arms across the bed to stretch out her sore muscles. It wasn't until her hand hit the empty pillow next to her that she remembered the previous nights events and what should be occupying that pillow. She flipped over confirming her worst fear. Embry was gone.

Her heart sank as she pulled the sheets up around her, suddenly embarrassed by her own nakedness. Tears were stinging her eyes when she heard the toilet flush in her bathroom. She quickly wiped away a stray tear when she saw Embry step back into the bedroom pulling his shirt over his head.

He stood at the edge of the bed smiling at her. "Why are you covering yourself?" He asked. "I was enjoying the view."

She could feel herself smile but the fear was still tight in her chest. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He crawled into bed next to her, his hair a complete mess. "I have to run home and change." He explained. "I can't show up wearing the same thing as yesterday."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "We'll sleep in late tomorrow." He promised. "But it may be better if we stayed at my place."

Eden suddenly perked up. She liked the idea of spending the night at Embry's house. She thought, maybe, it was because he'd actually asked her. However, she knew he had a specific reason in mind. "Why would it be better?"

He scooted closer, dropping his voice. "You have too many visitors." He said as his eyes darted toward the closed door.

Her eyes rose but Embry was quick to reassure her. "They heard nothing." He said touching her cheek. "They snuck in early this morning and crashed in your living room. I suspect Seth had them running a late shift with him last night."

She nodded, relieved. She should have known to lock the back door as well. "We probably should stay at your house then."

He smiled at her as he removed the sheet from her clenched fist. "Besides." He cooed. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind seeing this in my bed every morning."

She blushed and he loved it. "Stop." She warned. "Or you'll be late and we'll get caught."

Her warning only enticed him. He pulled her over to straddle his waist letting his hand linger along her bare backside. "Give me a break." He pleaded. "It's going to be hard enough keeping my hands off you at work all day."

She groaned as his hand cupped her breast. "Don't remind me." She sighed. "Keeping this a secret is really going to suck."

"I know." He agreed, but he seemed distracted. "But we don't really have a choice. I'm breaking the rules and not just because of imprinting. Sam and Tate would kill me if they knew."

Eden knew he was right. Tate was the forgiving type, but her father was known for holding a grudge. She didn't care though; Embry was worth any risk. She leaned forward and kissed him. She made sure to grind her hips into him as her tongue parted his lips. "Eden Uley." He growled.

"Just making sure you don't decide to change _your _mind today." She smiled.

He clenched his teeth as he pulled her up and set her gently on the bed next to him. "Like I said before." He hissed. "I try not to make the same mistake twice."

He adjusted himself in his jeans giving her a crooked grin. "I love you, Eden but that was evil."

She smiled leaning back on the bed. "Just making sure." She repeated.

He was laughing as he walked toward the door. He opened it and peaked outside. The boys were still snoring loudly in the living room. He turned back to her disappointed that he had to leave. "See you soon." He mouthed and slid silently out the door and down the hallway past Eden's sleeping guest.

-0-

Eden still couldn't believe it. Even now, while staring at Embry's magnificent backside through the open door of her office, she couldn't believe that no less that four hours ago he was naked in her bed. She hid the ridiculous smile on her face behind the billing statement in her hand. Embry turned then grinning at her as if he knew she was thinking about him. The smile wouldn't go away.

"Eden." Came a voice walking toward her from down the hall. She looked up to see Jacob sticking his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, Jake?" She asked with faked casualty.

"I have specific instructions to invite you over for dinner tonight." He smiled. "You game?"

"Who is cooking?" She asked, already laughing. " You or Nessie?"

He rolled his eyes. "I fell asleep. Just because you saved the house from burning down doesn't mean I can't cook."

She giggled to herself. "Tell Nessie I will be there, early, just in case."

Jake was ready to dish out a comeback when Embry appeared in the doorway. "Did I hear something about dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ness invited Eden over tonight." Jacob answered.

Embry looked at him, but Jacob didn't continue. He let out an annoyed huff before holding his hands out to his side in an attempt to showcase himself. "And what about your best friend and business partner? You ever think to invite me oh loyal Alpha?"

Jacob looked surprised. "You want to come to dinner?"

Embry looked exasperated. "Maybe." He growled. "If you ask me."

"Sorry." Jacob quickly belted out. "I just figured you would be working on your car all evening."

"Claire says I need to get out more." He explained, making sure not to look at Eden. "Family dinners should count."

Jacob fell for his excuse without question. "Alright, great!" He said slapping Embry on the back. "You are officially invited to dinner."

"Great." Embry smiled back.

Jacob started to walk away and Embry moved closer to Eden's desk, but he turned just as Embry sat down on the corner. "Oh." He yelled back. "Since your coming too, you could pick Eden up. I don't like you driving in this weather." He told her, the concern evident of his face. "Your car isn't made for snow."

Embry looked down at her, innocent as a child on Christmas morning. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Sure." Eden agreed.

Jacob nodded, happy. He disappeared back into the stock room leaving Embry smiling from ear to ear. "Pick you up at six?" He asked.

Eden laughed sitting her chin in the palm on her hand on the desk. "It's a date." He winked at her trotting back off to the garage. She cocked her head to the side watching him bend back over under the hood. She still couldn't believe this was real.


	8. Before the Storm

A/N: Recently added a Jake/Nessie story called "The Truth" that is written in the same Universe as Underneath. It explains how Nessie came to be so happy living in LaPush with Jacob and also gives insight into Eden/Embry's relationship. So feel free to check it out :)

Chapter 8: Before the Storm

Eden could hear Embry snickering behind her. She tried to ignore him as she scowled into the full-length mirror in her bedroom, turning around in circles. No matter what Embry said or how convincingly he said it, she refused to believe that these stupid rubber boots were cute. She finally gave up, admitting defeat, and finished packing up her over night bag. Embry sat on her bed watching as quietly as he could because he didn't want to interrupt when she looked so determined.

"I think that's it." She said finally, zipping the over flowing bag.

"You sure?" He asked, smiling at her. "I think you might could fit another shoe in there…somewhere." He bit his lip at the playful glare she gave him. "Sorry." He laughed. "I couldn't help it. I'm not used to dealing with girls and the enormous amount of stuff they require."

"You'll get used to it." She told him, adding a pat on his back. "My dad did."

He grabbed her, standing up to give her a hug. "So, does that mean we are ready to go?"

She looked up at him, smiling. "Ready." She told him.

He leaned down letting his head fall to her. "You're nervous." He whispered.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

He bent to kiss her lips. "No. I just know."

She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Nessie is going to know something is up." She admitted. "She is especially good at noticing the change in my moods, and there has definitely been a drastic change."

"It'll be okay." He promised. "Either way."

Tucked securely under his arm with his lips in her hair she knew it would be true. "I'm really ready this time." She said, taking one more moment to just enjoy being in his arms.

Embry slung her bang over his shoulder and walked her to his truck. He securely hid the bag behind his seat in order to avoid suspicion. He drove slower than usual, not because it was snowing, but because he just felt the need to be extra cautious with Eden sitting so close. When it was time to get out, it was Embry who hesitated this time. "What's wrong?" Eden asked.

"Jacob will know." He whispered. "I think I'm smiling too much."

Eden crossed the seat and gripped his hand with hers. "It will be okay, Embry." She whispered back. "Either way."

He grazed his thumb over her palm assuring himself that she was right. Even if they all found out, he would still find a way to be with her. He squeezed her hand one last time before getting out of the truck and walking up to the door. They both smiled when the door slung open before they even knocked. Standing just inside with vibrant brown eyes and bouncing up and down with excitement was William and Charles Black. "Eden!" Will yelled, running barefoot out onto the porch to jump in her arms.

Eden scooped him up kissing him on both cheeks. Charlie stood in the doorway still too surprised to speak. "Don't I get a hug?" Embry asked him.

He grinned before sprinting out the door into Embry's arms. "That's more like it." He said tickling Charlie until he burst out with laughter.

"I was just surprised to see you!" Charlie giggled.

"Yeah!" Will agreed as he grabbed Eden's hand to drag her into the house. "You never come to dinner!"

"I'm sorry, guys." Embry apologized, and he really did feel horrible about it. "I promise, I'll be by more often from now on."

Both boys erupted with excitement and he knew he would be keeping his word. He hadn't realized how much he'd shut his family out of his life. It was as if he'd been living in shadows, just drifting silently through each day and then suddenly Eden turned on the light. Once inside the house, he remembered why he stopped coming here. Unlike his house, this place was a real home. Will and Charlie's voices filled the house, as well as their toys, shoes, and random pieces of Charlie's school work. Then, of course, there were the imprints themselves. Jacob and Nessie stood side-by-side, elbows touching, at the kitchen table arranging plates of food.

"Look who is here!" Will announced pointing back at them.

Nessie's eyes lit up, almost brighter than the boys. "Good evening." She smiled. "And I have to say it's very nice to see you here, Embry."

He walked over to hug her because it had been too long. "I know." He sighed.

Jacob, however, focused his attention on Eden. "He drove you here, right?"

Eden tried not to smile and think about her over night bag in his truck. "I told you I would." Embry growled behind his back.

"Just checking." He said satisfied.

Will was still tugging on Eden's sleeve and she finally looked down at him. "Want to see my room?" He asked.

Eden laughed, ruffling his black hair. "After dinner." She promised, picking him up.

They all took seats at the table, Will making sure he got to sit next to Eden. "So." Nessie began as everyone filled their plates. "What is new with you, Eden?"

She'd been prepared for this, Nessie's insistence on knowing every detail of her life. "The usual boring routine." She told her. "Eat. Sleep. Work." Sex. But that wouldn't be appropriate at the dinner table, at least not at Nessie's dinner table.

Nessie wasn't one to take no for an answer and continued to ask Eden question after question until finally Embry interrupted to ask Jake about his schedule for the next week. After dinner Eden quickly vanished up stairs with Will at her side teaching her how to safely climb the stairs without falling and hitting your head. She knew hiding from Nessie would only last for so long, but she couldn't resist Will's pudgy cheeks.

She sat on the floor of the bedroom watching Will jump on the bed. He was trying to learn how to do a flip but he didn't quiet have the coordination for it yet. Exactly eleven minutes passed by before Nessie stood in the doorway of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. However, she wasn't alone. Embry stumbled in after her with Charlie turned upside down in his arms fighting laughter.

"Eden!" Charlie yelled. "Help me! Help me!"

Embry began tickling him again before he dropped him on the bed next to Will. Embry turned on her raising his eyes in question. "Are you going to help him?" He asked, grinning.

Eden stood, her hands on her hips. "I never turn down a tickle fight."

She swooped forward, but instead of tackling Embry, she grabbed Will, flipping him over to reach his belly. Embry caught Charlie's foot before he could get away, and the fight was on. The boys wailed with laughter as they pretended to beg their Mom for help. Eden finally let Will go setting him down so he could run to safety. Charlie wasn't so lucky, and Jacob soon came in for the rescue only to join the fight. Finally, when Charlie was almost completely out of breath they let him loose. Nessie was waiting with open arms. "Come on." She laughed, scooping him up in her other arm. "Time for bed."

She gave Eden an accusing look before disappearing down the hall. "So." Embry smiled looking around the room. "What are the after dinner festivities?"

Jacob smiled, mischievous. "I had something in mind."

Eden and Embry followed him down stairs until they came to the glass doors leading outside to the backyard. Jacob stood at the window, smiling at the falling snow. Eden still didn't understand his plan, but Embry knew that smile too well. "Its cold out there Jacob." He scolded. "And one of us here isn't supernaturally inclined to handle it."

"I've got extra clothes." Jacob whined. "How often to we get the good stuff, instead of the wet mushy crap?"

Eden finally caught on and turned to Jacob. "You want to play in the snow?" She asked, almost laughing. "Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Never." Jacob and Embry blurted out at the same time. "But it's too cold for you." Embry added.

"She can handle it." Jacob insisted. "Right, E?"

Eden looked at Embry's worried face, but all she can imagine is getting to play in the snow with him. "I can handle it." She assured him.

"Great." Jacob smiled. "I'll find you some clothes, while Nessie finishes up with the boys."

Embry stood still until Jacob disappeared up the stairs. He flipped around on her, his teeth bared. "It's cold." He hissed at her. "You'll get sick."

"You will be with me." She reminded him.

"Yes, but do you expect me to snuggle you up with them watching?" He retorted. "Because if you start shaking, I _will_ do it."

"It's only snow." She chuckled. "I will survive."

Jacob returned, an arm full of clothes in hand. He let them drop at Eden's feet, smiling wryly at her. "They may be a little big, but that might be to your advantage."

By the time Eden layered herself with two sets of everything, and then added an additional layer at Embry's insistent request, Nessie was skipping down the stairs. "You two really wore them out." She laughed, clipping a black sound monitor to her clothes.

"We do our best." Embry grinned.

Suddenly, wind flushed by Eden's face blowing her hair over her eyes. Jacob had opened the door and vanished outside without a sound. Nessie laughed, running toward the door. "After all these years, he's still just an over grown kid." Before Eden could turn around, she was gone.

Embry turned as well, eyeing the blackness outside. "It's dark out there." He whispered. "You won't be able to see a thing."

"Are you trying to scare me?" She asked.

Embry leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to her neck. "No. I'm just warning you."

"About what?" She giggled.

"The big bad wolf." The growl that followed sent Eden sprinting out the door into the snowy blackness, biting back her laughter.

She didn't stop running until she reached the middle of the yard and turned around in circles looking in all directions. Embry was right. She couldn't see a thing. She waited, impatiently, for her vision to adjust. Her eyesight focused just as she heard something in the distance. She spun around to locate the noise, but her eyes were blanketed back to darkness. She heard Embry laugh as she removed his clothes from her head. "The wolf is coming." He whispered with devilish flare. "You better run."

Eden screamed again, dropping Embry's clothes in the snow. She ran at full speed but the layers of clothing held her back. She darted between the trees, as she heard Embry transform behind her. She felt like she was in a dream, running at slow speed as her heart beat in double time. She could feel herself begin to sweat, and made a fast decision to start shedding a couple layers of clothes. Once down to the final layer she finally began to pick up speed, but she knew Embry could easily catch her if he wanted.

She shifted noisily through the trees, snow flying around her in all directions. She came to a sudden halt, noticing a figure in the distance. It was a wolf, but its fur was too dark to be Embry. It was Jacob and he was staring straight up into the sky as he walked around in circles. Then she noticed it, Nessie dangling from the tree with one hand. Her toes wiggled inches above Jacob's head, teasing him. Eden could hear her laughter floating through the air as Jacob growled in protest.

Eden stumbled forward catching Jacob's attention. Nessie gave her a wink, and with a flash she vanished into the night. Jacob let out a howl, and rushed off into the dark after her. Eden turned, remembering she was being hunted as well and walked straight into Embry's chest. His bare skin muffled her scream, as he pinned her up against a tree. His lips were on her neck and she was suddenly gasping. "You were supposed to bring my clothes with you." He laughed against her skin.

She made an attempt to apologize but he began kissing her neck again and she couldn't manage it. "You also made that entirely too easy. I'm starting to think you like getting caught."

She kissed him then, bringing his lips to her. "Only by you. Always have."

There was a noise; leaves' rustling far off in the distance but it was enough to bring them back to reality. Embry dropped his hands from her body and backed up. "Race you back to my clothes?"

Eden nodded, leaping forward to run but couldn't decide which direction would lead her back. "Left." Embry laughed behind her. "Run to the left."

"Thanks." She squeaked, and took off through the trees.

-0-

Jacob shook his head, the snow still melting down his face. "Thanks for coming to dinner." He kissed Eden on the cheek, hugging her goodbye like always. Then he turned his attention to his best friend, who was scowling at him. "Embry, well, its nice to know you still know where I live."

"Yeah, about that." Embry sighed, attempting to unclench his teeth. "I will be back more often. I swear."

"We'd like that." Nessie assured him and stepped forward and squeezed Embry as tightly as she could. "And take care of her." She whispered. "Because she won't let me."

Nessie stepped back giving him a knowing look. Embry started to panic, but then realized what Nessie really meant. She wasn't accusing him but rather stating her jealously. She thought Eden was confiding in him rather than her.

"See you tomorrow." Eden said, giving Nessie a hug.

"Be careful going home." Jacob instructed. "And enjoy your day off work tomorrow."

They waved goodbye as Embry helped Eden up into his truck. Once on the road, they each let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that was fun." Eden laughed.

Embry reached over, turning up the heat in the truck, but Eden followed behind him and turned it back down. "It was." He agreed. "We should do that more often."

"_We _should." Eden smiled at him, emphasizing the "we."

"Come here." He encouraged, holding his arm out to her and she quickly slid across the seat next to him. He kissed her cheek, unable to resist. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked nuzzling in next to him.

"Everything." He half laughed, because he knew he would never be able to explain it right. "Thank you for a reason to start living my life again."

Eden wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. She could see the honesty in his eyes, but most importantly she saw it on the faces of their family tonight. Even she, who watched Embry closer than anyone else, hadn't realized how much time he spent alone. Her heart ached for him, imagining his loneliness. "You're welcome." She whispered to him. "And thank you, for letting me. I was beginning to think you might not ever notice me."

Embry snorted. "How many times do I have to tell you, I always noticed. I just knew better than to touch. I'd given up on you a long time ago."

"I don't want to hear that word." She said pointedly.

"Trust me." He sighed, squeezing her shoulder. "I wasn't going to say it."

"Good. But I do want to know one thing. If you gave up, then why did you change your mind?"

Embry was quiet, thinking intently about her question. "The sex?" She asked with a giggle, tickling his side.

He laughed, using his arm to fight off her attack. "If I wasn't scared we would wreck right now, I would totally risk saying yes. But, since it's your safety at risk, I have to go with the truth."

"Which is?" She encouraged.

He stared out at the window, remembering the years he let pass him by. If he was being honest, he hadn't given up on her, not completely. "I always wanted it to be you." He choked out. He hesitated a moment before daring a glance down at her, remembering how he looked into the same brown eyes so many years ago. "I wanted you to be the one."

Eden suddenly sat up in the seat, turning her head to the side in disbelief. "Really?"

"Not at first." He sighed, the memory still haunting him. "I was relieved, because I'd watched Quil and Jacob struggle with their young imprints. But then, I became attached to you."

Eden was still confused. "Attached?"

"I can't explain it, Eden. I can't even begin to, but I always favored you for some reason. Claire and I use to argue because she always said I liked you best and then I'd tell her she preferred Quil, so that made us even."

"But why?" Eden couldn't help the pride in her voice.

Embry shrugged. "I have no idea. I just know, every time I looked at you, I felt disappointed."

Eden returned to her spot under his arm. She felt safe and loved there. "I always preferred you." She whispered back to him. "You were always my favorite wolf."

"Only because I bought you ice cream." He chuckled. "Endless supplies of Chunky Strawberry Cream."

"No." She laughed. "I'm serious. Although strawberry is my favorite."

"I know." He whispered.

She rubbed her face against his arm, warming her cheek. "I use to pretend that you were my imprint, and you were just waiting to tell me about it."

Embry bit his lip. "I wish that were true."

She turned her head in and kissed his bare arm. "Me too." She sat quietly next to him the remainder of the way home. Even after they pulled into Embry's driveway, she didn't move. She wasn't ready to break her contact with him. She was still scared that he might somehow slip away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything. Nothing." She told him. "How can this feel so right, but not be enough?"

"I know." He breathed. "Fate failed us."

She looked at him, smiling against his russet skin. "Maybe love won't."

His movement was so quick she almost missed it. He kissed her, his tongue instantly parting her lips as his hands tangled into her hair. She pushed back, wrapping her arms around his neck because she'd been waiting for this all night. She finally pulled away only to catch her breath.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too."

Her hands cupped his face. "I'm not giving you up." She pulled him to her, kissing his lips. "Ever."

"Ever." He repeated, closing the space between them again.

Their bodies rose in unison and fell in desire. His hands held her body, guiding her against him while he tasted her skin. Eden whined against his lips. "Do you want to go inside?"

He tried to bite back his smile because he had other plans for Eden Uley tonight. "We can, if you want." He said softly. "It's just, I've never made out with a girl in my truck before." She could see the excitement flicker in his eyes. "I'm kind of enjoying it."

"Me too." She blurted out. "Wait. Did you say never?"

"Never." He mouthed.

She could only smile as she pulled him back to her. She'd never had a make out session in a vehicle either. Being a teenager wasn't easy with an entire wolf pack waiting to welcome you home every night. Kissing him made her feel like a teenager again, though. She could feel the flux of hormones hit her system as she sucked on his bottom lip, and before she knew it, she was crawling into his lap.

Embry hummed his approval, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I've never done this either." He chuckled against her lips.

"I've dreamed about it." She admitted between kisses. Her hands ran up his shirt, caressing the smooth skin over his tightened muscles. "Oh, have I dreamed about it."

He couldn't explain how her words made him feel. He could only react in the only way he knew how. He pulled his shirt off, because that always seemed to make her happy and he loved her fingers on his skin. "Tell me about it." He encouraged. "About your dreams."

Eden laughed deep in her throat, an almost evil sound. "I'm not really in the mood to talk, but …" She placed her hands between her legs, gripping him in his jeans. "I could just show you."

Embry let out an incomprehensible sound, and nodded.

"Good choice." Eden cooed. "Very good choice." She undid his pants as she leaned forward and licked his lips with her tongue. "Need I remind you, I have a very detailed imagination?"

She scooted back across the seat, turning Embry as she went until his back was against the door and his pants were at his knees. His breath started to accelerate and catch in his throat. She grinned up at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat, as his hand gripped the seat. "My imagination is getting the best of me." He admitted.

"I think," she whispered while running her hand up his leg. "That it is just preparing you."

She kissed the inside of his thigh just below his briefs. He flinched, tightening his muscles. He couldn't help but look at her lips, so inviting and so dangerously close. He craved her, everything about her, from those wet, enticing lips to the way she looked at him. His mind was hazy with lust as she pulled down his shorts. A sigh escaped him when her hand touched his body and within moments he was lost to her.

He couldn't think. It was impossible. Some part of him, a very minute, insignificant part, worried that maybe they would get caught, while the rest of him begged her not to stop. He clenched his teeth, his head falling back against the window. "Eden." He couldn't say much more, but it was enough to let her know he really liked this particular dream.

His fingers slid into her hair, clutching it into a fist. She enjoyed it, because it was so rare to see Embry loose control. She looked up to him, memorizing the lines of his face that indicated his pleasure. She still couldn't believe that she was causing it, that she was the reason he couldn't breathe.

He whispered her name again, except this time it was a warning. She knew it was his way of letting her off the hook, but she had no intention on stopping. It wasn't until his hand found her chin that she paused. She looked up at him again, and this time he smiled. "Not yet." He panted.

She didn't realize what he meant until he sat up and pulled her back to him. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, kissing the newly exposed skin. "I have dreams too." He chuckled.

Within minutes he'd stripped her of everything, his voice growing deeper with each piece of clothing he removed. He couldn't concentrate. He had a million things he wanted to say to her, things that he wanted to promise, but he couldn't until he had her. He needed the satisfaction of pleasing her, and watching her loose herself at his hand. He knew, right now, that words could wait and action would suffice. She straddled him, placing her arms around his neck and he took her allowing his actions to speak first.

-0-

In four years of college, Eden had never experienced the so-called "Walk of Shame", where one stumbles across campus, hair a mess, wearing the same clothes as the night before after a one-night stand. Technically, her current predicament didn't qualify either, because she was wearing new clothes, and Embry had made it clear that it wasn't a one-night stand. However, her hair was definitely a mess.

She clutched her cup of hot chocolate in her hands as she smiled over at Embry. His hair was also quiet messy. She could feel the lust slowly creeping back up into her stomach as she stared at him. It was hard not to think about sex with him so close, especially after what happened last night in his truck. She could almost hear him panting her name.

It also didn't help that he was standing in the middle of his kitchen, wearing only his boxers, cooking her breakfast. A man cooking was hot enough, but a half naked Embry cooking was almost more than she could handle. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" She asked again, sipping her cup.

He smiled over at her. "Positive."

"Okay." She squeaked, trying not to stare at his butt when he turned around.

He continued to flip the omelet over in the pan, while simultaneously frying bacon. "So what are you're plans for today?" He inquired.

"Besides worshipping your body?" She giggled. "Nothing."

He blushed, in silence. "Do _you_ have plans?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing I can't change for you. Though I'm sure I will be expected to patrol with Bryce and Tate at some point today."

Eden shrunk back into her seat at the mention of Bryce's name and Embry noticed. He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "What?"

Eden bit her lip; unsure whether or not she should bring it up. However, Bryce said to ignore it until Embry stopped denying it, and well that definitely wasn't a problem anymore. She knew she had to say something. She couldn't bear the fact that they weren't speaking to one another. "Are you angry with Bryce?" She asked, finally.

He sighed, and returned to his cooking. "Angry? No, I'm not angry with him."

"Then why haven't you spoken to him? Especially after he saved your skin with Tate."

Embry's hand froze above the pan. "You know about that?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Bryce knows how I feel about you, he understands."

He finally moved again, taking everything off the burners and turning off the stove. He was quiet as he emptied the food into a plate and walked over to join her at the table. He sat the plate between them and handed her a fork. Eden began to eat, but then noticed the line forming between his brows. "Embry?" She asked.

He stabbed his fork into the bacon, annoyed. "So, you're telling me that you knew I regretted it all week?" He looked at her, but didn't wait for her confirmation. "I tortured myself." He growled. "I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but he grabbed her hand.

"I'm annoyed with myself." He explained. "I should have known he would tell you. I could have been making you breakfast days ago. "

Eden couldn't help but smile at his frown, and rubbing the line between his eyes with the tip of her finger. "I think we've made up for lost time." She said, pushing his food toward his mouth. "Now, eat and be happy."

He took the bite of food and nodded his head. "Tomorrow, I'll make you waffles." He insisted.

"If that will make you feel better." She laughed. "I love waffles."

He smiled, triumphant. "And I love you."

-0-

Hours later, Embry dropped her off at the edge of her driveway promising he'd be back as soon as his shift was over. She kissed him goodbye and then skipped her way toward the house. She ran up onto the porch eager to escape the thrashing wind that kept blowing her hood off. As soon as she stepped foot on the porch, she noticed the figure slumped over in front of her door. She screamed and threw herself back until she tripped on the steps landing in the snow.

The commotion startled the figure, and Eden quickly scrambled to her feet prepared to run until she realized it was only Bryce. He rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms above his head, yawning. He looked around, confused as to what had waked him up, but then he saw her glaring at him. She stomped back up the porch toward him.

"What the hell are you doing, Bryce?" She screamed.

"Me?" He asked, getting to his feet. "What about you? Where have you been? The door was locked. I've been worried sick about you!"

The guilt over powered her anger and she deflated before him. His eyes looked tired, too tired for some one so young and innocent. She should have been more responsible. She knew it was a possibility that Bryce would come to her house, but she thought he would leave once he realized she wasn't home. She underestimated him and how much he truly cared. "I'm so sorry. I was going to call you, but I forgot." She apologized.

He was still concerned, and upset. The nauseous feeling still lingered in his stomach as he imagined the most gruesome reasons for disappearance. He'd waited and slept outside her door all night. He deserved more than an I'm sorry. "_Where _have you been?"

She grimaced. She'd planned on telling him about Embry, but she wasn't going to mention about the sleep over, because that would only lead to assumptions about sex. She wasn't ashamed of what she'd done, but afraid of unintentionally hurting Bryce's feelings.

"Oh." He said, reading the guilt on her face clearly for the first time. He stumbled back against the closed door, his hand dropping to his stomach. He hadn't been prepared for how it would feel, or rather, how it would hurt. "You've been with him."


	9. The Winds of Change

Chapter 9: The Winds of Change

He was gone.

Bryce stumbled backwards off the porch, his hand still cupped over his heart, staring helplessly up at Eden's paling face. He didn't understand why it hurt so badly, it wasn't as if he had foolishly let himself believe it could actually work between them. He knew better than that, she loved Embry and had made the point obviously clear on a variety of occasions. So much so, he hadn't even let himself dream of the possibility of being with her. Somehow, the combination of the truth with his lack of hope made it worse. It didn't help that she looked so devastatingly beautiful at that moment; a bright and shiny trophy that he would never win.

"Bryce," she said stepping forward with her trembling hand held out toward him, but he only backed further away.

He tried to speak, to tell her about the ache in his chest, but words didn't seem good enough. Nothing would ever be good enough to ease the pain he felt, and above all, that scared the shit out of him. He couldn't imagine living with this pain, having it nag at him with such unrelenting force as it did now. He knew he could never look at her face, take in her intoxicating scent and watch her fall helplessly in love with someone else. No, not even a wolf could handle such pain as that, which meant only one thing. He had to escape.

He'd been subconsciously planning it all along. His feet had been moving away from her inch-by-inch seeking distance from the source of his agony. He looked at her one last time, watching the tear streaming down her cheek before he turned on his heels and ran for it. At that moment he couldn't imagine anything that would ever make him want to come back.

-0-

She was panicking, she knew that. She also knew running down the middle of the street screaming his name wouldn't bring Bryce back to her. However, she wasn't thinking coherently enough to really care at the moment. The wind bit at her face, the snow stung her toes, and her voice slowly began to fail her. Her blood pumped so hard through her veins that it threatened to make her explode. It wasn't necessary though, because her emotions were already boiling over.

"Bryce!" she screamed again, her voice cracking in desperation. "Bryce, please come back!"

She fell to her knees on the icy black top, her hands curling beneath her. She cried and between sobs she continued to scream his name. She couldn't believe what she'd done, that she'd become so self absorbed that she'd forgotten to consider Bryce's feelings. "Bryce," she cried clutching her arms around her heaving chest. "I'm so sorry." She knew she would never forgive herself for what she'd caused, even if Bryce came back, accepted her unworthy apology, she would always hate herself for this.

She heaved in another gust of cold air, but found that it had no effect on her. She was numb, unfeeling and brittle against any torture that the chill offered, because nothing could be worse than her own guilt.

She felt herself fading away from the world, as if everything she'd ever known didn't exist anymore. She was surprised to find that she wasn't shaking, and she considered that maybe the hyperthermia had already frozen her. But it wasn't the cold that kept her extremities locked into position beneath her body, but rather the unwillingness to move forward. Her head swam and even on the cold ground she could feel herself swaying to the movement of the howling wind. It was easy to give herself over to the sense of nothingness, so easy in fact that she didn't even have to consciously make the choice. Her eyes flashed a brilliant red before she fell limp against the ground.

The next sensation she could recall was that of warm hands holding her tight, coaxing her as a distant voice pleaded for something that she couldn't yet understand. In fact, voices surrounded her on every side, all blurring into one common sound that echoed inside her head. She felt as if she was still crying, though she no longer felt the sting of tears on her face. Her body continued to convulse in the same tortured way as she remembered, still heaving and caved in upon itself.

"Bryce!" she tried to yell but it came out as nothing more than a strangled sob. "Bryce!" she cried out again, but her voice felt raw and strained.

The warmth encircled her again, but she pushed against it. She had to find him, she knew she would never be able to make his pain go away, but he deserved better than waking up on her doorstep to have the truth thrust at him in the face.

The heat retrained her, and she was too weak to fight it back. "Bryce," she called, "come back!"

Embry was at his wits end, and he could feel his own strength beginning to fade at the sight of Eden's shuddering body. The truth had come out in one mind numbingly painful display of urgency and fear. Nessie had shown up at Eden's house to surprise her for lunch only to find her missing, car still in the driveway with paw prints leading away from the house followed by unsteady footprints. She called Jacob immediately, and Embry had been standing within hearing distance when Nessie's strangled cry came shouting out of the speaker of his phone. She'd found Eden unconscious in the middle of the road and that was all he needed to hear.

He transformed before Jacob could even react to Nessie's words. As soon as he phased, he caught Bryce's frantic thoughts, a blur of every emotion that Embry had ever felt in his entire existence. He growled at him, knowing that he'd somehow been involved in Eden's current distress, but Bryce blocked him out before he could fish for answers. Jacob soon joined him as they darted through the trees, and Embry's frantic concern didn't go unnoticed in his thoughts. He could feel Jacob prodding him, and he let out a menacing growl. "Now isn't the time," he hissed toward him.

His words had only confirmed Jacob's suspicion, but he kept it to himself. They ran like lightening through the trees and came upon Eden's house within minutes. They found Nessie carrying her limp body up the steps of the porch. Embry phased mid step, jerking on his clothes. He took Eden from her arms sprinting into the house. Nessie and Jacob followed behind him as he took her down the hall to her room. He laid her easily down on her bed, examining her over her clothes for any wounds or signs of frostbite, but she had none. He still wasn't convinced, and yelled for Nessie to get him some hot towels. He held her, rocking her gently in his arms as Jacob watched silently at the end of the bed.

He wrapped her in the towels, placing a washcloth over her eyes, letting the water run down her flushed cheeks. She soon began to sweat, and suddenly her voice became audible. At first it was nothing more than a strangled sob, but then it slowly became more distinguishable until he made out the one word that really mattered.

"Bryce," she cried, opening her eyes for the very first time. "Bryce!"

Embry's narrowed eyes shot up to Jacob, and he quickly disappeared from the room. Eden continued to cry out his name, followed by a wailing apology. There seemed to be nothing he could do to calm her, or bring her out of the daze that seemed to blind her. Jacob called for Nessie from down the hallway, and Eden shivered again just as she disappeared through the doorway.

Embry could hear Jacob instructing Nessie to call Quil and Claire while he tried to get Seth. They needed help, someone to hunt down Bryce, and convince him to come back home. Embry could have cared less about Bryce at that moment, but maybe it was because Eden had screamed his name again. He didn't know what to do; he was at a loss for answers. He kept talking to her, repeating her name, begging her to break free and finally see him.

It took almost an hour before Eden finally opened her eyes to reality, and it couldn't have come quick enough. Embry knew it almost instantly, he saw her pupils focus, analyzing the familiar lines of his face and tone of his reassuring voice. She reached up for him, grabbing him into a desperate hug that he eagerly returned.

Nessie and Jacob stood outside the bedroom door, elbows touching as they watched Embry whisper soothingly to Eden as she slowly began to regain her voice. Nessie gave Jacob a knowing look to which he nodded. She turned back looking at them again, Embry had her face cupped in his hand now and she smiled despite her concern.

Embry was unaware of his audience, because he was too happy to see Eden's face alive again. "It's going to be okay," he promised her. "Jacob sent Quil and Seth after him. They will find him and bring him home."

Eden only shook her head. "You didn't see the look on his face" she sobbed. "I hurt him. He's gone."

"Don't say that," he cooed, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be okay."

Eden pulled the wet cloth from her forehead, and squirmed out beneath the towels. "No," she insisted feeling the panic rise back up inside her. "Everything is not okay."

Embry's face tore into a thousand different versions of his fear as Eden scooted her self off the bed. He watched as she stumbled toward the door, but he was behind her to catch her gently as she toppled over. Eden trembled in his arms as he slowly let her down to the floor. Nessie rushed into the room throwing herself to the floor to assist him, but Eden let out a shriek cupping her hands over her face as if some unseen force had assaulted her. Nessie helped Embry carry her back to the bed, and it took another thirty minutes of her thrashing wildly on the bed before she finally calmed down enough for him to pry her hands away only to realize he was now the one shaking.

-0-

"What's wrong with her?" Embry screamed at Jacob outside on the back porch. It had been hours, and Eden still screamed even in her sleep. It had been the absolutely worst five hours of his life. Now, Nessie and Claire sat inside watching over her. Quil and Seth had returned home empty handed, as did Tate who tried after them, because Bryce was refusing to talk to anyone. Embry was pacing back and forth through the snow as it began to fall around him.

"The better question," Jacob suggested, " would be what is wrong with Bryce?"

Embry came up short, his head jerking toward Jacob. "I thought that would be obvious," he snarled.

Jacob stood looming over him in a way that Embry had never experienced before. In that moment Jacob wasn't the friend that he'd grown up beside, but someone much older, and wiser in the ways of broken hearts and love. "I'd rather hear it from you," he told him, "than just assume it."

Embry sighed, kicking the snow in front of him. "I'm in love with her," he said to the ground.

Jacob waited patiently, giving Embry an encouraging wave of his hand to continue. "We're together," he confirmed, "and I'm guessing Bryce isn't handling the news too well."

"That sort of news isn't meant to be handled well," Jacob offered. "Bryce just needs time."

Embry looked up, his muscles still tensing with delayed effects of his panic attack. "That doesn't explain what is wrong with her," he urged. "I understand she is upset that she hurt him, but it's more than that now."

"Is it?" Jacob asked, raising his eyes.

"It has to be," Embry said louder than he meant to, and tried to calm his voice.

Jacob stepped down closer to him, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Why don't we ask Bella how it feels to break the heart of someone you care about," he offered.

Embry only gritted his teeth. "It's more than that," he seethed. "I just know it."

"How?" Jacob asked, intrigued.

Embry paced back and forth, his hands crumbled in his hair. "I feel it," he whispered. He continued to search for the words that would explain the heightened alertness of his body, the steady thud of his pulse in his ears, and most importantly the premonition. "I feel like my world is about to change," he whispered. "Or end. I'm not really sure which."

"Its been a long day," Jacob suggested, though he felt a little uneasy now himself.

"I have a feeling its going to be an even longer night," Embry sighed walking past him back into the house.

Jacob turned to watch him vanish behind the door, only to be replaced by Quil. He looked tired, but then again he'd ran to Canada and back searching for Bryce. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but knew it was necessary and being the Alpha meant making the tough choices.

"Quil," Jacob said motioning him out into the yard. "I need you to find Bryce."

"He doesn't want to talk," Quil explained again. "I figured you would understand."

"I do understand," he said. "That's why I'm telling you to find his ass, and drag him back here kicking and screaming."

"That would be a lot easier if the Alpha commanded it," he pointed out.

"Already tried that," he sighed. "He phases every time he catches my connection, which means its up to you."

Quil thought about it, and finally nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Quil disappeared inside to tell Claire goodbye leaving Jacob alone in the darkness of the backyard. He sighed to himself considering how long he could wait without alerting Sam and Paul about the situation. He jumped as Eden let out another wail inside the house, and knew that he would wait as long as possible, because no parent should have to witness their child like that.

-0-

Eden shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, rolling over to find her face engulfed in a pillow full of hair. She quickly jerked away, only to roll into another body that groaned at her. She swiftly kicked the mounds of blankets off her, crawling down to the end of the bed. The lights were off in the room but it still shined brightly in the dark. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked up the bed at Claire and Nessie. She took in a breath of air, falling to her knees as her strength left her. She fumbled around on the floor, holding her stomach as if she was about to puke.

She shoved herself up, and stumbled toward the door. She was surrounded; a sleeping body lay in every direction she looked. She cautiously stepped forward only to realize that Embry sat sleeping with his back against the wall just outside the door. She stared at his pained face and it reminded her of how she felt inside right now. She tip toed past him, telling herself that she just needed some air. She felt as if she was about to suffocate inside the house. She threw the back door open, sighing when the cold wind hit her face. She gripped each side of the doorframe, holding herself steady as she watched the snow whirl in frantic circles through the air.

She could feel herself sweating, the ends of her fingertips beginning to burn and sting. She stepped barefoot into the snow, curling her toes into the ground. She took one look back at the open doorway before walking unsteadily into the trees. The air felt so much fresher out here, she thought, catching onto the passing trees as she pushed herself forward. The further she walked the easier it felt to breathe. There was something about that house that made her feel wild and unpredictable and she didn't like it.

She made it only a few hundred feet before she collapsed in the snow, rolling over onto her back and smiled up at the treetops. She finally felt whole again. She lay there, silently taking the night air deep into her lungs, and slowly releasing it back out. Her nerves were still on edge, but she felt as if she'd finally found some small sense of peace.

Her body jerked at the sound of movement behind her. She flipped over onto her hands and knees to see a grey wolf, his nose to the ground, slowly approaching her. She leaned up until she could see its face and immediately recognized Bryce's weary eyes. Even in wolf form his eyes still looked red and brimming with tears. She held her hand out to him, but the wolf only backed away. She started to leap forward after it, but realized that Bryce was phasing in front of her. Within a few short seconds she watched him transform back into its human skin, and stand up naked in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Eden?" he hissed stretching out his muscles.

"Bryce," she said choking out his name and adverting her eyes from his body.

He held his hands out to the side still waiting on his answer. "It's twelve degrees out here," he continued, yelling furiously at her. "You could freeze to death!"

"You came back," she said still in awe that he was standing there.

Bryce only gritted his teeth, stalking over to her and pulling her up. "This isn't about me," he growled. "Quil said you were sick, and I come here to find you laying out in the middle of the snow. Are you trying to kill me or just yourself?"

Eden shook her hazy thoughts while prying Bryce's hands from her arm. "I am not dieing," she whispered, though her head was beginning to feel foggy again.

Bryce ignored her babbling because he was too busy staring blankly at his empty hand. Eden was warm, too warm to be out stumbling in the woods in the middle of the night. "You're sick," he said suddenly hating himself. "You really are sick." He had hoped that Quil was only lying to get to come back home.

Eden fell back onto the ground again, exhausted by their exchange. "Not antmore," she sighed. "I'm better now."

"You're burning up!" Bryce accused. "We have to get you back to the house. We have to take you to the doctor."

Bryce attempted to pull her up from the ground, but Eden pushed him away. "I am not going back!" She bellowed. "Not to that house! That house makes me feel sick."

Bryce looked at her confused, bending down on his knees in front of her ready to beg. "You don't know what you're saying," he told her sternly. "Now, please, get up or I will carry you back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Eden said baring her teeth at him.

Bryce was caught off guard, and leaned away from her menacing glare. His breath caught in his throat. "Did you just growl at me?" he asked warily.

"I will not go back," she snarled. "You can't make me."

Eden was clenching her fingers into fist at her sides and Bryce suddenly backed up away from her. "Eden," he cried out in sudden fear. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine now," she yelled back, slamming her fist into the ground. "Just leave me alone."

Bryce was slowly retreating further away from her, watching as her once innocent face turned bitter and angry. "Calm down!" he cried, feeling everything inside of him twist in knots with sudden panic and fear. "Eden, please listen to me. You've got to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled, pushing herself up to her feet.

Bryce's hands began to shake, he wanted to run to her, grab her and somehow figure out a way to hold her together, but he knew it was too late. The beautiful woman that stood before him wasn't the sweet, and caring Eden that he'd fallen in love with anymore and he knew she wouldn't return until after it was over. "Oh, Eden," he sighed, biting his lip. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

"What have I've been telling you," she yelled at him, her pulse bursting loudly in her ears. "I'm fine now. There is nothing wrong with me."

Bryce dropped to his knees, crying. "If I would have known you were so close, I would have never left like that." He was sobbing out the words now, watching helplessly as her eyes flashed varying shades of black and fiery gold. "Eden, please forgive me for pushing you over the edge."

"Stop it!" she screamed, and Bryce could only flinch away from her harsh words. "You're being ridiculous!" She couldn't even hear herself talk anymore. It was if she could hear the words she said from the end of a very long tunnel. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!"

She whirled around stomping off deeper into the woods. She was sweating profusely now, her entire body feeling as if it was on fire. She knew Bryce was following her, and began to run faster. The wind felt good against her face as she skipped over fallen tree trunks and swerved effortlessly around snow-covered branches. She was beginning to think she might be able to outrun him when a sharp pain split open her back.

She fell forward into the snow screaming out a cry of agony that brought tears to her eyes. Another one ripped through her abdomen causing her to curl in only to have the next one shoot through her arms and spread them back out over her head. "Bryce!" She screamed for him through the pain, because she knew he was still there.

He gripped onto a nearby tree needing something to keep him grounded from running to her. It was unbearable to watch her writhing on the ground, slowly loosing herself to the fire inside her. He wept right along with her, scream for scream, tear for tear. It broke his heart every time the animal inside her broke and stretched her bones. He could feel his own insides burn remembering that first horrible transformation. He slowly crawled closer and closer to her as she jerked relentlessly back and forth. He knew it wouldn't be long now, her cries were intermixed with barks and yelps that didn't belong between human lips. She gave one last final cry before turning over, clenching her fingers into the cold ground and taking on the form of the wolf inside her.

"Eden!" Bryce screamed running for her, but her frail, defenseless body was gone. In its place lay a snowy white wolf with piercing brown eyes that screamed out the fear that he felt. He looked at her, knowing now that the fire had subsided she would remember everything clearly. He knew from experience that the remaining clarity made everything ten times worse. He backed away from her, stretching his arms out from his side.

"I'll be there in just a second, Eden." He told the whimpering wolf. "Wait for me, sweetie. I'm on my wa-." His words turned into a growl as his hands dropped to the ground in the form of paws prepared to welcome the newest member of his pack.


	10. The White Wolf

A/N: I want to thank SuzMac and Katie Flynn for reminding me on Twitter that I was being a major slacker (although they were really nice about it), because I kind of lost my mojo for this story, but I think I've finally found it! I want to start steering away from the heavy and get back to the fun and this chapter is the first step toward that! And if anyone is goin to Nashville Twi-con this weekend, I'll be the one cryin in the corner because Kiowa won't be there.

Chapter 10: The White Wolf

Eden felt crippled with pain. Her muscles ached, her joints continued to pop and her entire body felt as if it had been set on fire. She held her eyes closed, fighting back the urge to give up and let the pain take her. She felt her self stumble over and collapse onto the snow covered ground, her head swimming in a thousand different directions.

"It's okay," a familiar voice whispered. "I'm right here with you."

She opened her eyes to see the bright glowing outline of a wolf only inches from her face. She flinched back, though she knew she was not danger, because it was only Bryce. Except, she couldn't understand how she'd heard Bryce's voice if he was in wolf form.

"Oh, Eden," his voice sighed, as she watched the eyes of his wolf fall helplessly to the ground.

"What?" She thought, groaning through the lingering pain in her spine. "It's a valid question. How can I possible hear you talking right now?"

Bryce's eyes slowly rose back to her until he stepped forward and gently rubbed his muzzle against her face. She inhaled deeply as his soft fur came into contact with her skin and she was astounded to realize how distinct his scent was now. She'd never noticed how his wolf smelled exactly like the real Bryce.

"No," he corrected. "It's the real Bryce who smells like the wolf."

"I never noticed before," she told him taking in the musky scent again, perplexed by how familiar it seemed.

"You'll find a lot of things that you've never noticed before," he sighed, the wolf frowning at her.

They sat there staring at each other for a moment as Bryce's head cocked to the side, contemplating in deep thought. "Eden," she heard him say finally. "Look down, sweet heart."

"Look down?" She thought, confused. "Why?"

She leaned back fighting through the pain, until her eyes came across two giant paw prints in the snow in front of her. That was curious, she reasoned, tilting her own head to the side now. The paw prints were turned in the wrong direction to belong to Bryce. She stuck her hand out to examine it when she gasped and stumbled backwards again into the snow.

No! She thought desperately. Her heart began to stammer inside her chest as the fire seared through her body. Her head darted back and forth as she saw the ripped pieces of her clothing thrown wildly around the entire forest floor. She cringed, trying to scream out her disbelief, but only a howl echoed through the silent night.

She looked up at Bryce's wavering face and thought one undeniable thing. "I'm a wolf."

"It's going to be okay," she heard him say again, and she realized for the first time that she only heard his voice in her thoughts.

She heard the agonized whine she let out, but couldn't keep it inside. There was nothing about this that was okay. She didn't want this, to be one of them. She didn't want to be a wolf. As she thought about it, her paw slid forward and she stared blankly down at the snow-white fur that looked almost invisible against the forest floor.

"How did this happen?" She began to cry. "Why did I change?"

"I don't know, Eden." Bryce whined, because he wanted nothing more than to offer her an explanation, or anything to ease her pain.

She could feel herself heaving now as she desperately tried to remember the last few hours and how she ended up trapped inside the body of an animal. However, the pain she'd felt blinded her memories.

"How do I turn back?" She pleaded, thinking that somehow her human form would bring clarity to her mind. "Please, help me turn back."

"It takes awhile the first time, Eden. You have to calm down enough to concentrate." He explained. " Let me go find Embry, or Sam. They can help you more than me."

"No!" She screamed at him. "Please, no. Can't you help me? I don't want them to see me like this."

She was desperate for his approval, and he gave in without a second thought. "You've got to calm down, Eden or we are merely wasting our time," he explained.

She stood up taking note of the shift in balance to all four limbs, and shook out her fur. "Calm," she repeated, letting the word float around in her head until she believed that it was actually possible. "I need to be calm."

"You're shaking," Bryce pointed out, and she snarled at him. He immediately backed up. "Sorry," he added, "I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Keep the obvious to your self," Eden groaned, taking her first step forward into the snow. Bryce backed down, watching as she stumbled forward like a baby mare. "Are you calling me a horse?" Eden sneered.

"Shutting up now," Bryce nodded, concentrating his focus so Eden could no longer hear his observations. She gradually got better though, her balance straightened out until she could at least walk around and take in her surroundings. Bryce noted that her mind was a vast array of thoughts, all jumbled together with no real concrete train of thought. He knew from experience that it would take a couple hours before she could truly digest what happened to her. Even with warning he'd been caught completely off guard and was complete mess for an entire week.

"What now?" She questioned, taking in deep even breaths through her nose.

"How about we run?" He suggested. "It'll help you clear your mind, so you can focus on phasing back."

"Run?" She gulped, looking around at the many obstacles that she would be forced to dodge.

"Come on," he encouraged. "It's the best idea I've got, unless you want me to go find Embry?"

Eden swallowed hard and nodded. "Let's run," she insisted, because it still hurt to even hear Embry's name. She couldn't imagine letting him see her like this; transformed into dog. It just wasn't an option right now; she wasn't that desperate for help yet.

"A wolf," Bryce interjected. "You've transformed into a wolf, and I highly doubt he'll care, Eden."

She looked around at his shining brown eyes as she heard his voice echo in her head. "I don't care," he whispered. "Why should Embry?"

"I just want to run," she squeaked turning to dart off between the trees. She leaped forward across a fallen log, stunned by how easily her agility triggered. Her paws hit the ground with an increased sense of urgency as the wind hit her face. She could feel Bryce right behind her, and an odd prodding sensation in her head that she assumed was him trying to figure out her next move. He had no clue, but she didn't have a next move. She was just running for the sake of running. Although, Bryce had been right because running helped her clear her mind. The clouds that had lingered around blocking access to her memories were fading as she drifted effortlessly through the trees.

She ran faster, digging her claws deeper into ground, pushing harder toward her invisible goal. The wind beat against her face as her ears fell back. She flinched momentarily as a howl rounded behind her, and Bryce dashed to cut her off. "Slow down," he chuckled, taking the lead and changing the pace. "We don't want to end up in Canada tonight."

"Oh," she reasoned, looking around to realize she had no clue where she'd taken them. "I guess not."

She could hear his laughter reverberating in her head. "Follow me," he encouraged and she found herself taking the spot next to his side letting him guide her back around. It made it even easier, she thought, not having to decide which way to go. Now she could finally just enjoy the thrill of it, the ease of the fast paced pursuit.

She could feel the tension leaving her muscles the longer they ran. Her bones stopped aching, her shoulders relaxed and she felt as if the wind might take her under its wing in flight at any moment. She took one long leap into the air, imagining how such a feat couldn't be possible in her human form, and then suddenly the image stuck in her head. She landed on the ground with a hard thud, skidding into the side of a tree. She rolled over groaning, as the image of herself grew bigger in her mind.

Bryce rounded back, quickly running to her aid, but at first glance he knew he would be no help to her. She let out a whimper as she rolled on the ground, and he could hear her frantic voice asking him what was wrong. He didn't answer, because he knew she'd be gone before he could even get the words out. Eden let out one final yelp before her body transformed again leaving her naked and writhing in the snow.

The cold air bit her as she gulped air into her human lungs. Her fingers still clawed at the dirt, but they were less effective than her paws had been. She rolled over gasping as she watched Bryce pull himself up onto his bare feet. "Eden," he yelled running to her, "are you okay?"

Tears stung her eyes as her hand reflexively reached for him. He threw himself on the ground, curling her naked body against him. She buried her face into his chest and finally let out the scream she'd been holding in. He gripped his hand in her hair, rocking her back and forth. "I know," he consoled. "I know its really horrible the first time, but I promise, it gets better."

She sniffed and choked out her cries fearing the day she'd ever have to go through that again. "Where are we?" she asked.

"At least three miles from your house," he explained. "I was trying to get us back there before this happened."

She attempted to cover herself, crossing her arms over her chest and curling her knees into her body. "It's okay, Eden," he whispered running his fingers down her bare shoulder. "I'm just as naked as you are."

She groaned, having already noted that fact twice already. "Help me up?" She requested, gripping his hand.

Bryce lifted her to her feet, quickly catching her as she stumbled back and forth. She steadied herself and tried one more time to walk, but fell helplessly into his arms again. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her warm body and pulled her up to his chest. "You're too weak," he explained adjusting her in his arms. "Let me help you."

"Thanks," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest again. "I just hate for you to have to carry me three miles."

"Well," he said with a stuttered voice. "I actually have another plan, that would only require me carrying you less than a mile."

Eden glanced up at him beneath her lashes, and his breath caught in his throat. "If its okay with you," he added.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to walk. "Let's hear it," she offered.

He desperately tried to keep his eyes focused on the forest in front of him, because it would be deathly embarrassing for him to absentmindedly run into a tree while staring at her chest. He wanted to prove that he could be mature, despite his raging hormones, although, it was the hormones that were responsible for formulating his current plan. "My house is closer," he sputtered out.

Eden sucked in a breath, the thought of Paul flashing in her mind. Her entire body went frigid and she clenched her fingernails into the back of Bryce's shoulder. "You're parents," she gulped, though she wasn't that concerned with Rachel seeing her naked.

"Will be asleep," Bryce added, proving once again that his logic was temporarily blinded, because he knew that sneaking Eden into his house would be impossible. His father might not phase anymore, but that didn't mean he still wasn't a wolf. "I could at least get us some clothes," he amended. "And then get my bike, they'll think I'm just going to stay the night at your house again."

Eden continued to tremble as she thought about it, but the desperate need for clothes or anything resembling clothes won out over her fear of running into her beloved uncle Paul. In fact, she blamed Paul for her current predicament, because if his genes hadn't been laced with such raw sex appeal this moment might not be so awkward. "Eden," Bryce said in his deep penetrating voice and she suddenly remember that Jacob Black was his uncle. Great, because that helped.

"Just get me some clothes," she barked. "And make it fast."

It finally hit home for him that he wasn't Eden Uley's imprint, because if he were he would have automatically heeded to her request and ran as fast as he could through the forest. However, being the non-imprint that he was, he took his time enjoying the feeling of her naked body against his skin. Even then, walking at a slow and even pace, he found his house too quickly. He sat her down, allowing her to lean against a nearby tree for support. He made sure she was secure before standing up and peering through the trees at his silent house.

He was about to walk away when he heard Eden's breath shutter. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch her attempt to hide the wide-eyed expression on her face. She obviously hadn't imprinted on him either, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying the view just as much as he had. "You alright?" He asked, a smug grin forming on his lips.

"I'm fine," she stuttered pulling her arms closer to her chest.

He let out a dark laugh, licking his lips just to taunt her. "You know, you're eventually going to have to get used to seeing me like this," he smiled. "You're a wolf now."

"Don't remind me," she hissed. "And I'm perfectly fine seeing you like that."

His smile widened. "Keep telling yourself that baby." And he walked off into his house, leaving her completely flustered.

She gritted her teeth as she watched his perfectly naked ass disappear into the darkness. She hated how easy her expression had been to read, and she hated even more that she'd felt it in the first place. She'd never remembered ever feeling such an attraction toward Bryce before, or any other human being for that matter, including Embry. She felt like her libido had suddenly went into overdrive, her body ached with a need so powerful that she suddenly found herself wondering if Paul slept naked, or maybe she should have followed Bryce to his room. She clenched her fingers into the snow angered at her self because the thought had even crossed her mind. "What's happening to me?" She choked, forcing herself to remember Embry's face, the long lean lines of his perfect body and the way lips tasted.

She groaned, leaning back against the tree, her knees spontaneously spreading. Oh shit, she grumbled to herself, she should have never let herself think of Embry. She whined as her fingers traced down her knee, her stomach throbbing in perfect response to the vision of his naked body poised above her just before he took her for the first time.

"Eden?" A voice called, and she jumped, flinging her entire body to the ground as she let out a wailed scream.

Bryce, now fully clothed, ran to her trembling body, pulling her face up from where she hid it beneath her hands. She was loosing it, she assured herself. "Eden," Bryce whispered desperately, "look at me! Are you okay?"

No! She wanted to scream, because she could feel her lips part just at the sound of his overly concerned voice. "Give me the clothes," she demanded. "I need clothes!"

He pushed a bundle of cloth into her hands and she darted to her feet, suddenly regaining her strength and agility. She hid herself behind the tree before dropping the bundle to the ground and filtering through it. She first pulled up an over sized black t-shirt with the LaPush High school logo on it, and pulled it eagerly over her head. She then by passed the socks, pants and jacket only to find her most sought after item was missing. "No panties?" She shrieked, sticking her head out from around the tree.

"Panties?" Bryce asked, astounded. "I don't own any panties!"

Eden gritted her teeth. "What about your mom?" She asked as if it should have been totally obvious for him. He only gaped at her. "You want me to panty raid my own mother? No way! You'll be just fine going commando for the ride home.'

"You'll think just fine," she hissed under her breath, scooping up the jogging pants from the ground. She pulled them on with an ill amused grunt, because she still felt exposed. She could handle not wearing a bra, but going commando was just asking for trouble.

Finally, she bawled up the socks, walked out from behind the tree and threw them at his head. "What good does socks do me, without any shoes," she seethed.

He caught them in one hand, and shrugged. "I was distracted," he admitted with a smile. "I could hear you moaning all the way in the house."

She sucked in a breath of air, her accused hand gripping into a fist. "You did not!" She bellowed.

He sauntered over to her, bending down until his breath touched her ear. "You're right, I didn't," he chuckled. "But its nice to know my fantasy was real." He growled seductively against her skin, nipping playfully at her ear. Her entire body stiffened, and he burst out laughing. She shoved him away from her, glaring daggers at him. "Stop that," she hissed, but he only continued to laugh.

"This is going to be so much fun," he mused. "I'm so glad you're a wolf now!"

"Ugh!" She screamed, because even his laughter turned her on. "Just take me home. Now!" She stomped off ahead of him toward the road where his bike was waiting hidden in the shadows of the trees. She could hear his long labored footsteps behind her, and it sent chills up her spine.

"You're bitchy when you're horny," he pointed out, the amusement still thick in his voice. "I kind of like it."

"Shut it and drive!" She instructed stalking over to the bike. She cocked her hand on her hip impatient to get this trip home started. Again, Bryce took his time. He'd spent years trying to evoke this kind of response from her and he was planning on enjoying every extended moment.

He could almost see the fire in her eyes as he slowly approached the bike and her foot tapped demandingly against the pavement. "Why are you in such a hurry to get home?" He grinned.

She suffered a sigh as she gritted her teeth. "I just need to be alone," she insisted with bated breaths, and the sense of dejavu overwhelmed him. His eyes squished together, his mind suddenly reeling. "What did you just say?"

"I just need to be alone!" She repeated with increased annoyance.

It clicked then, and he could hear himself screaming the exact same statement at Leah just an hour after he'd successfully phased back to his human form for the first time. Suddenly Eden's actions became all too clear for him, and he felt guilty for torturing her. "Shit," he cursed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry for provoking you, Eden."

"You sound real sorry," she shot back pointing to the bike again.

"No," he insisted. "You don't understand. I'm genuinely trying to apologize. It's amazing how easily you can forget, or in my case, block out the memories from that first night. I completely forgot about this part of it."

He'd suddenly peaked Eden's interest. "What do you mean, this part of it?"

"The horny part," he laughed, and she scowled at him. "I'm serious, I promise I'm trying not to laugh, but we all went through it."

He bit his lips leaning down to touch her face, but she jerked away. "Don't," he urged softly, pulling her chin back to look at him. "It's actually quiet cute and endearing."

Eden shot him a loathsome look. "If this is entirely related to me transforming into a wolf, then tell me how long it will last."

Bryce pursed his lips. "Until you get it out of your system. It took me about two days alone in my room."

"You've got to be kidding," she said slumping down onto the bike, her legs intertwining themselves around each other. She didn't know if she would last another minute, let alone two whole days.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he sighed. "It's part of the process, but eventually your hormones will adjust back to normal."

She dramatically fake cried into her hands. "I hate being a wolf!" She moaned.

"Hey," Bryce soothed. "I'm disappointed just as much as you are, to think I thought it was my raw animal magnetism causing you to act this way."

She dropped her hands, hissing at him between her teeth. "Just take me home," she whined.

He nodded, trying to hide his smile. It was true, he was actually disappointed, but she was hellaciously cute either way. He straddled the bike, scooting up to allow her room to get on behind him. She scooted up close against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. His fingers flexed around the handles as he savored the feeling of her chest against his back. "Oh," he teased. "Try not to hump me on the ride home, because I would really HATE for that to happen."

"Bryce," She warned, digging her fingers into his chest.

"I'm just saying," he laughed, placing his foot on the starter. "It would be a shame if for some reason I had to turn this bike around." The roaring engine drowned out her threat as Bryce punched the accelerator sending them off at top speed down the icy blacktop.

She continued to curse him the entire way because she could feel her fingers itch to loose their grasp and roam further down his torso. She couldn't stop them from splaying out in order to effectively take in the smooth lines of abs beneath his thin shirt. She might have lost it if she hadn't felt his body vibrating with laughter, and that always seemed to sober her up. Two miles, she reminded herself, glancing at the road marker flying by them. Two more miles, and she would be home with Embry.

"Shit!" She moaned, unable to hold back the new surge of desire that seemed to drop straight between her legs as his image flashed before her eyes. The road became blurry, nothing but the thought and memories of Embry able to make their way through. Instinct took over, her hand dropping from Bryce's chest straight down to his crotch. He didn't laugh this time, in fact, he couldn't think straight enough to make it funny as her hand gripped him through his jeans. The world stopped around him, and it was all he could do to bring them to a screeching stop in the middle of the road.

He flung himself off the bike scurrying across the pavement in hyper speed. When he looked back he saw Eden standing behind the fallen bike, with the wildness of the beast inside her glinting in her eyes. "What the hell was that?" He asked, directing his hands toward his crotch.

Eden whimpered, prodding her temple with her fingers. "I can't stop," she cried.

"You can't stop what?" He asked, breathlessly. "Touching me?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I can't stop seeing him!"

"Who?" He asked, slowly stepping closer.

She whispered his name, but it was barely above a whisper. "Him!" She repeated. "The one."

Bryce stepped closer only to be taken back by a loud growl. At first he thought it had come from Eden, but quickly realized that the sound was coming from behind him. He spun around to see three wolves' slink out of the brush toward them. Bryce immediately threw his hands up in the air, and backed away. The first wolf in the line, grey and deliberate in his movements quickly transformed back into his human form. Embry rose up from the ground, his eyes honed in on Eden who was still clutching her hands to her face.

She could feel him, even before he phased back. She knew he was near. It was the source of the ache that ran rampant in her body, the pull that over came her every time she imagined his face. She knew without looking that Embry Call, the man meant to be her imprint, was standing only feet away from her. She braced herself, dropping her fingers from her face and let the inevitable happen. She allowed herself to imprint on the man of her dreams.


End file.
